


Werewolf

by Sebastian_Smythe



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Kidnapping, M/M, Vampires, Werewolf Mates
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_Smythe/pseuds/Sebastian_Smythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt è un lupo mannaro ma lo scopre solo dopo la prima trasformazione a 16 anni. Sebastian, Blaine e Hunter lo aiuteranno ad entrare il questo nuovo mondo e a gestire il tutto<br/>Kurtbastian<br/>Warning: Personaggi OOC, Omega-Alpha-Beta e altri che aggiungerò al momento all'interno dei capitoli</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Werewolf

Prologo - Revelation

 

Sentiva caldo

Era come se il suo corpo stesse andando a fuoco. Non era affatto una sensazione piacevole, anzi, gli faceva _davvero_ male, come se si fosse appena scottato. All’inizio era solo un tiepido calore che nasceva dal centro del petto e si spandeva verso tutto il corpo, era un po’ strano dato che erano in pieno inverno ma Kurt ci era tranquillamente passato sopra, pensando che si stesse semplicemente iniziando a scaldare nonostante si fosse appena infilato sotto le coperte. Poi però aveva continuato a crescere fino a diventare insopportabile. 

Man mano che il calore aumentava si era tolto i vestiti, un indumento dopo l’altro,ma anche adesso che era completamente nudo non riusciva a trovare il benché minimo sollievo.

Faceva male.

Sentiva un incredibile dolore attraversare il suo corpo, come se stesse venendo dilaniato dall’interno e continuava a peggiorare minuto dopo minuto. Si contorceva sul letto ad ogni nuova fitta, era come se fosse in preda a degli spasmi incontrollabili. Se avesse potuto sarebbe andato con estrema gioia a prendere il fucile del padre per poter finalmente porre fine a questa terribile tortura, che stava subendo per qualche strana ragione che non riusciva a capire, ma sfortunatamente non riusciva a muovere un muscolo.

Voleva urlare, gridare a squarcia gola con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, per attirare l’attenzione e riuscire così a chiamare aiuto ma dalla sua bocca non usciva alcun suono se non leggeri grugniti e deboli lamenti. Non sapeva perché ma anche solo provare a parlare era troppo faticoso per lui, senza contare che il suo respiro era irregolare quindi se non riusciva neanche a ricevere ossigeno a sufficienza per riuscire a pensare lucidamente o a respirare, sicuramente non per riuscire a parlare o addirittura urlare.

Il suo cuore stava battendo fin troppo velocemente, ancora peggio di come farebbe normalmente se avesse appena fatto una corsa chilometrica, continuando così gli sarebbe potuto venire un infarto.

Non riusciva a pensare a niente, tutto nella sua mente era assurdamente confuso, non riusciva neanche a mettere insieme due pensieri in modo più o meno coerente dato che tutti si susseguivano l’uno dopo l’altro troppo velocemente per venir analizzati per bene.

Lentamente si avvicinò al bordo del letto e si adagiò sul pavimento mettendosi in posizione fetale, portandosi le gambe al petto e prendendo grandi respiri per provare a calmarsi.

Il dolore si attenuò leggermente ma non abbastanza da farlo rilassare o a fermare gli spasmi che lo scuotevano senza sosta. Dopo un po’ di tentativi riuscì a formare la parola “aiuto” e nonostante il suo tono di voce troppo flebile per essere sentito continuava a ripeterlo come un mantra.

Prese la cosa più morbida che riuscì a trovare senza doversi spostare, il suo cuscino, e ci ficcò dentro le unghie, graffiando e lasciando la presa ad intervalli regolari, facendolo in brandelli

Dopo un po’ di minuti, quando si fu calmato a sufficienza, senza neanche accorgersene entrò in uno strano stato di incoscienza che finalmente gli portò un po’ di sollievo.

*

Quando si svegliò era già mattina, guardò verso l’alto e rimase ad osservare per qualche minuto il cielo. Il sole era appena sorto e illuminava la neve e la vegetazione circostante colorandoli di rosso, si rese conto che l’atmosfera era molto romantica sotto un certo punto di vista. 

Purtroppo Kurt non poteva ad apprezzarla dato che non riusciva a smettere di tremare, gli spasmi erano tornati ma stavolta non erano per il dolore che sentiva ma perché stava morendo di freddo.

Si guardò intorno e improvvisamente capì perché, era ancora totalmente nudo nel cuore di una foresta in mezzo ad un metro di neve. Cercò disperatamente intorno a sé qualcosa con cui coprirsi ma non trovò niente di utile allo scopo, c’erano solo alberi e cespugli spogli.

Molto lentamente si mise a sedere e guaì leggermente, gli bruciava anche fare anche il più piccolo movimento, aveva i muscoli tutti intorpiditi quindi fece ogni movimento con molta più fatica di quanto immaginasse all’inizio e dovette fare un paio di tentativi prima di riuscirci.

Abbassò lo sguardo e vide con orrore che era completamente ricoperto di sangue, sperava vivamente che non fosse il suo ma in fondo, anche se non lo voleva ammettere, ne era sicuro.

Aiutandosi con il tronco di un albero accanto a sé, squittendo quando una fitta era troppo forte per trattenersi, lentamente si alzò e con molta calma provò a capire dove si trovava.

Con un po’ di fortuna si era ritrovato nella foresta accanto casa sua. Sperando con tutto il cuore di aver ragione si abbracciò da solo, sia per proteggersi dal freddo che per provare a coprirsi un minimo dato che si sentiva troppo esposto, si incamminò verso la direzione in cui avrebbe potuto trovarsi la sua abitazione, anche se alla fine aveva scelto da che parte andare a caso.

Dopo pochi minuti di cammino i suoi piedi e le sue mani lo stavano uccidendo, ormai avevano perso sensibilità e i suoi movimenti erano sempre più goffi, l’intralcio che creava neve non aiutava. I suoi piedi si stavano inevitabilmente ferendo ma ormai non riusciva più a sentire il dolore, sapeva che conciato così non sarebbe riuscito a durare a ancora a lungo.

Fortunatamente dopo una decina di minuti, nei quali credette seriemente di star per morire, vide in lontananza un enorme struttura e sentendosi più motivato che mai accelerò il passo più che poteva per raggiungerla, anche se comunque non riusciva ad andare molto veloce.

Quando finalmente arrivò più vicino vide con sollievo che quell’edificio era effettivamente una casa, anche se non era la sua sperava seriamente di ricevere un po’ d’aiuto dalle persone che la abitavano, anche perché non pensava di riuscire a sopravvivere altrimenti.

Non ce la faceva più, era troppo stanco e debole... Fortunatamente gli mancava molto poco, solo qualche passo e ce l’avrebbe fatta, solo qualche metro e forse sarebbe riuscito a vivere... 

Con le ultime forze che gli rimanevano si trascinò faticosamente fino alla porta e subito dopo aver suonato il campanello svenne di nuovo, stremato da quell’immenso sforzo a cui si era sottoposto, senza neanche aspettare che effettivamente qualcuno rispondesse.

*

La seconda volta che si risvegliò avvertì immediatamente un enorme differenza rispetto alla prima, anche se, dato che la sua mente era ancora annebbiata, non era ancora riuscito a capire quale...

Aprì lentamente gli occhi ma li richiuse un istante dopo, c’era una luce abbagliante davanti a sé ed era davvero troppo forte per i suoi occhi sensibili, ci tentò un altro paio di volte senza riuscirci e ci rinunciò, non aveva voglia di fare niente in quel momento.

Provò a mettersi un braccio davanti agli occhi per proteggersi da quel fastidioso bagliore ma i suoi arti erano troppo stanchi per riuscire a muoverli quindi rimase lì, inerme.

Ormai era già trascorso un bel po’ di tempo e lui lo aveva passato facendo ciondolare la testa da una parte all’altra e facendosi un sacco di domande totalmente inutili, tipo chiedendosi dov’era o cosa gli era successo, ovviamente era normale porsele ma razionalmente sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a rispondersi da solo quindi non aveva senso farlo.

Dopo un altro paio di minuti sentì la porta aprirsi e finalmente, spinto dalla sua irrefrenabile curiosità, riuscì a trovare la forza di aprire gli occhi per guardare chi fosse appena entrato.

Era un giovane alto e con un fisico perfetto, aveva degli stupendi capelli castani perfettamente acconciati all’insù, più o meno come quelli di Kurt di solito, due occhi stupendi verde prato con alcune pagliuzze dorate all’interno e un sottile alone blu all’esterno, il collo e probabilmente l’intero corpo erano pieni di adorabili nei e aveva una bocca perfetta che sembrava implorarlo di baciarla.

L’odore che emanava era _così_ buono, in quel momento sentiva l’irrefrenabile bisogno di saltargli addosso e per questo si stupì di se stesso, non gli era mai successo di provare una tale attrazione per qualcuno prima di allora, o di prestar attenzione al suo odore. 

Soprattutto si sorprese quando si accorse che il ragazzo era ancora dall’altra parte della stanza ma lui riusciva lo stesso a sentire il suo odore, a distinguere le varie sfumature presenti nei suoi occhi e vedere ogni singolo neo, riusciva a scorgere ogni più piccolo dettaglio.

Nonostante questa sconcertante scoperta il desiderio verso quell’individuo a lui sconosciuto non si era placato, non era diminuito neanche un po’, anzi, continuava a crescere. Anche se prima si sentiva stanco e debole ora la situazione si era completamente ribaltata e si sentiva pieno di forza ed energia, dovette resistere con tutte le sue forze a rimanere immobile dov’era e non aggredire il giovane. Nel frattempo l’estraneo aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi molto cautamente al più piccolo, quasi come se sapesse cosa stava pensando.

“Hey...” cominciò il ragazzo appena entrato, spezzando il silenzio creatosi e provando ad iniziare una conversazione. Anche la sua voce era bellissima e Kurt ricominciò a tremare per lo sforzo di sopprimere gli istinti che combattevano per prendere il sopravvento.

“V-Vai via... Subi-to” sussurrò in modo ostile Hummel con fatica, la sua gola era secca e gli faceva malissimo, doveva bere, e stava anche morendo di fame, sperava che il ragazzo gli avrebbe dato del cibo e qualcosa da bere prima o poi, ne aveva disperatamente bisogno.

“Calmati tigre, sono qui sono per vedere come stai, ieri eri ridotto davvero male ed è un miracolo che tu sia sopravvissuto” ribatté l’altro allegro sedendosi dall’altro lato del letto e sentendo se aveva la febbre.

Kurt non ci vide più, tutto intorno a sé diventò rosso sangue e un secondo dopo si ritrovò sul pavimento a cavalcioni sopra all’altro ragazzo. Gli teneva fermi i polsi con le mani e gli bloccava le gambe con le proprie, non poteva permettersi che scappasse, ne aveva bisogno. 

Vedeva il più alto muovere le labbra ma sentiva uscire da esse solo rumori indistinti, non riusciva a capire cosa gli stesse provando a comunicare. Iniziò ad emettere un suono profondo, gutturale dal profondo della gola e si rese conto con orrore che stava _ringhiando._ Cominciò seriamente ad aver paura di se stesso. Non riusciva a riconoscersi, lui non _ringhiava._ “Sono un essere umano e gli esseri umani non ringhiano” continuava a ripeterlo ma ormai non sapeva più a cosa credere, era dannatamente confuso. __

L’altro ragazzo si stava provando a ribellare e tentava di liberarsi ma Kurt di riflesso lo premette di più contro il pavimento e strinse la presa, probabilmente sarebbero rimasti i segni. Il controtenore provò ad allontanarsi, voleva smettere e andarsene ma non ci riusciva, era più forte di lui.

Si abbassò per leccare e mordicchiare il collo del giovane sotto di lui, lì l’odore era ancora più forte e ne era completamente inebriato, sarebbe rimasto lì ad annusarlo per ore, ma il sapore... Beh, il sapore era ancora più buono, era quasi _afrodisiaco_ e il mix dei due insieme era certo che creava assuefazione, non pensava sarebbe mai più riuscito a farne a meno...

Unì insieme i polsi del ragazzo per riuscire a tenerli con una sola mano in modo da avere l’altra libera, la quale usò per sbottonargli la camicia in modo da scoprirgli il petto e subito dopo tornò a tenerli con entrambe mani, abbassandogli le braccia fino a bloccargliele contro i fianchi. 

Gli leccò con foga il petto e i capezzoli per poi scendere lungo il busto ed arrivare allo stomaco, strusciando il naso sotto l’ombelico e scendendo ancora un po’ fino a riuscire ad infilarsi leggermente con la punta del naso sotto i pantaloni dell’altro, facendolo squittire per la sorpresa. 

Il controtenore scoprì velocemente che la zona pelvica era la parte del suo corpo in cui quel dolce profumo era più forte quindi gli lasciò andare i polsi e con uno scatto felino gli abbassò quell’inutile indumento che lo ostacolava e affondò il viso sotto le mutande dell’altro, appena sopra il suo membro che stava iniziando a diventare duro sotto le attenzioni di Hummel.

Lo sconosciuto provò a levarselo di dosso prendendolo per le spalle e tentando di spingerlo via ma Kurt gli stava cingendo i fianchi troppo fermamente per essere mosso anche solo di un centimetro e dubitava che qualcuno da solo sarebbe riuscito a staccarlo in quel momento. 

Il più piccolo rimase lì per un po’, leccando e morsicchiando dolcemente quel pezzo di pelle sensibile, senza smettere di annusare il fantastico odore dell’estraneo, calmandosi lentamente fino a raggiungere uno stato di tranquilla beatitudine e alla fine allentò anche la presa, permettendo all’altro ragazzo di scostarsi leggermente pur rimanendo sotto di lui.

Dopo qualche minuto il giovane sotto di lui lo spinse sul pavimento, si alzò ed usci, lasciandolo lì a _guaire_ come se fosse un cane, stranamente Kurt questa volta non ci fece neanche caso, a lui non interessava che stesse effettivamente _guaendo_ , voleva solo che l’altro ragazzo tornasse lì con lui, ne aveva dannatamente bisogno,e ne aveva bisogno _ora!_

Mezz’ora dopo lo sconosciuto non era ancora tornato e Kurt aveva iniziato a piangere disperatamente affondando le unghie nel palmo della propria mano e a guaire sempre più forte.

Non sapeva cosa gli stesse succedendo ma era come se fosse sicuro che aveva bisogno di Lui, era una sensazione strana che nasceva dal profondo del suo cuore e che non aveva mai provato prima, nonostante alla fine non sapeva niente di quell’individuo, neanche il suo nome o la sua età, anche se il controtenore sembrava più piccolo di lui di un paio d’anni.

Senza smettere di fare quei suoni lamentosi,ma attenuandoli leggermente, si trascinò con fatica sotto il letto, il quale era posizionato contro il muro nell’angolo più lontano dalla porta e si mise rannicchiato con le spalle verso il muro e il volto orientato in modo da non perdere mai di vista l’entrata, in caso finalmente tornasse quel bellissimo ragazzo.

Tutta l’energia di prima ormai era scomparsa e lui giaceva ancora una volta sul pavimento, senza forze e ancora più confuso di prima. Dov’era? Perché era in quel posto? Che cos’era appena successo? Come stava suo padre? Chi era quel ragazzo? Ma soprattutto, perché si sentiva e si comportava così? Aveva _ringhiato_ e ora stava _guaendo_!

In quel momento si stava facendo tantissime domande e queste erano solo alcune di esse. Solo allora si accorse che era ancora nudo e che praticamente tutto il suo corpo era sparso di bende, alcune erano rosse per via del sangue uscito dalle ferite che si erano riaperte.

Sentiva il fastidioso bisogno di iniziare a mordere e grattare le bende per toglierle ma sapeva che era una cosa stupida da fare quindi premette più a fondo le unghie nella tenera carne del suo palmo fino a far uscire del sangue, poteva sembrare una cosa stupida dato che gli faceva male ma almeno così riusciva a distrarsi e ad evitare di seguire i suoi istinti.

Dopo poco tempo vide i piedi di tre persone entrare e fare avanti e indietro per la stanza come se lo stessero cercando, sentiva chiaramente l’odore del ragazzo di prima ma decise di rimanere lì sotto nonostante volesse andare da lui per via della presenza di altra gente.

Uno aveva un odore simile al _suo_ sconosciuto, forte come il suo ma molto meno buono e attraente, mentre l’altro aveva un profumo molto dolce ma lieve, fin troppo dolce, gli faceva venire la nausea.

Tirò leggermente la testa fuori dal suo nascondiglio per guardare gli altri tizi, quello da cui proveniva l’odore simile a quello del suo estraneo era girato di schiena quindi Kurt poté solo vedere che era più basso di lui ma era molto più robusto e aveva delle spalle ampie e forti e i capelli castani, mentre l’altro era alto ma molto magro e sembrava il più fragile e vulnerabile dei tre, aveva degli strani capelli biondi che sembravano tinti, ma il controtenore era sicuro che non lo erano, un volto gentile e delicato e degli occhi nocciola molto carini.

Improvvisamente il tipo biondo si girò di scatto verso di lui ed il suo viso si illuminò. Kurt tornò a rifugiarsi sotto il letto, spingendosi di più contro la parete e ricominciando a tremare.

Il ragazzo che lo aveva visto iniziò ad urlare di gioia e a dire a tutti dove si trovava, terrorizzando Kurt ancora di più, il quale ringhio ancora più forte, ormai era udibile a tutti i presenti.

I tre si accucciarono per riuscire a vedere meglio ciò che c’era sotto il letto e quello più basso allungò lentamente una mano verso Kurt, facendolo indietreggiare ancora di più e quando si trovò con le spalle al muro, incapace di allontanarsi di più, lo graffiò facendolo sanguinare, e quello subito si ritrasse e ululò, spaventando Hummel e facendolo guaire.

Kurt si appiattì di più contro il muro e iniziò a guaire per il senso si colpa, sentiva il bisogno di andare da lui e leccargli la ferita per disinfettarla prima di prostrarsi ai suoi piedi e chiedere perdono.

“Vieni qui, subito!” comandò il suo estraneo. Il controtenore strisciò fuori dal suo nascondiglio e gattonò in modo sottomesso fino ai suoi piedi e lo guardò negli occhi implorante.

“Dimmi come ti chiami” disse con lo stesso tono di prima.

“K-Kurt, Kurt Hummel...” sussurrò distogliendo lo sguardo.

“Kurt... Io sono Sebastian, loro solo Hunter e Jeff” disse indicando prima il ragazzo con la mano ferita e poi quello biondo. “Ora fai il bravo ragazzo e scusati, poi rimettiti sul letto e solo allora potremo parlare”

Kurt fece come gli era stato detto e si raggomitolò sul letto, senza mai dare la schiena a nessuno di loro, nonostante volesse soltanto buttarsi tra le braccia dello sconosciuto, Sebastian, e farsi coccolare e viziare da lui.

“Guardate, che tenero, è così spaventato... Non devi aver paura di noi, siamo qui per aiutarti” gli disse Jeff provando ad avvicinarsi, ma rinunciò subito quando Kurt scoprì i denti come se volesse morderlo, non era sicuro che ce l’avrebbe fatto ma non valeva la pena rischiare.

“Aiutarmi? Cosa vuol dire? Perché? Cos’è successo?” sempre più confuso iniziò a bombardarli di domande, parlava molto velocemente, a macchinetta, neanche aspettava che rispondessero, e loro aspettarono che si fosse calmato prima di fare qualunque cosa.

 

Kurt si abbracciò le gambe e ci poggiò la testa sopra, prendendo dei profondi respiri e si tranquillizzò leggermente, senza però abbassare la guardia nemmeno per un secondo. I tre sospirarono continuamente e si guardarono negli occhi e annuendo complici.

Sebastian si sedette accanto a lui e mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle lo tirò a sé, era preparato ad una reazione brusca e violenta ma, contrariamente alle sue aspettative, il più piccolo si rannicchiò contro di lui, afferrando la sua maglietta tra i pugni e nascose il viso nell’incavo tra la spalla e il collo dell’altro, riprendendo ad annusarlo. Il suo odore lo calmava e stare vicino a lui lo faceva sentire protetto e al sicuro.

Sebastian se lo portò ancora più vicino e iniziò ad accarezzargli e sussurrargli parole rassicuranti all’orecchio.

“Che cosa mi sta succedendo?” chiese singhiozzando, era esausto e non riusciva più a capirci niente.

“Non ti preoccupare è del tutto normale, è solo il tuo corpo che sta cambiando, tu non sei come gli altri ragazzi, sei speciale, come noi. Quello che senti e che provi non è altro che la tua mente che sta ‘sbloccando’ una zona che nella nostra specie rimane bloccata fino alla pubertà, verso circa 16-18 anni, anche se di solito ci sono dei leggeri segnali anche prima, tipo ringhi, abbai o guaiti. Gli istinti sopiti da tempo tornano a galla tutti in una volta quindi sono più forti del solito ma in qualche giorno, massimo un mese, dovresti imparare a controllarli” gli spiegò pazientemente usando un tono di voce confortante.

“L-La nostra specie?! Istinti? Di cosa stai parlando?”chiese allarmato, non capiva che cosa volesse dire l’altro.

Jeff e Hunter, dopo essersi accertati che Sebastian avesse tutto sotto controllo, se ne andarono silenziosamente.

“Kurt... Siamo lupi mannari. E prima che tu dia di matto ti assicuro che noi esistiamo davvero e la maggior parte delle cose che dicono sul nostro conto è sbagliata quindi non ti preoccupare, non mangiamo le persone o aggrediamo innocenti quando c’è la luna piena, diventiamo semplicemente dei lupi” Kurt annuì lentamente dato che credeva fosse ciò che voleva Sebastian ma in verità non era ancora riuscito ad elaborare quella novità.

L’altro notò subito che era confuso quindi si sdraiò sul letto e si portò sopra il controtenore, stringendolo forte. 

“È uno scherzo? Non è divertente, non lo è per niente, voglio sapere cosa sta succedendo adesso e cos’è successo ieri,. Come sono finito qua?” domandò arrabbiato e spaventato.

“È vero, non ti preoccupare, con il tempo ti ci abituerai. Ieri ti sei trasformato per la prima volta e il tuo istinto ti ha portato nel bosco, purtroppo non hai fatto tempo a tornare a casa quindi sei rimasto nel bosco senza niente a coprirti in mezzo alla neve, saresti potuto morire, fortunatamente Wes era nei dintorni e ti ha soccorso in tempo, comunque le prossime volte sarà più facile e ci saremo noi a coprirti le spalle, mi prenderò cura io di te” gli spiegò dolcemente.

Kurt iniziò a processare le informazioni ricevute, iniziava a farsene una ragione anche se continuava a trovarlo assurdo. Non sapeva ancora se gli credeva del tutto ma decise di dargli comunque ascolto, dopotutto l’aveva salvato e sembrava molto sicuro di sé.

“E-... Come-... Come si fa a diventare un lupo mannaro? Si viene morsi? Attraverso un bacio? No, quello è impossibile dato che non ne ho mai dato uno...” chiese Hummel a metà tra il preoccupato e il curioso.

“No, niente del genere, quella è solo una delle bugie che girano sul nostro conto, in verità è genetico, non è come una malattia contagiosa che può essere trasmessa ma una vera e propria specie, come i cani o i lupi, se ti mordono non diventi uno di loro, ci devi nascere" Kurt strinse più forte la maglietta e gli diede un debole pugno sul petto, era davvero arrabbiato.

“Lo sapevo che mentivi... Se è genetico allora anche i miei genitori e mio fratello dovrebbero essere così, no? Ma lo loro sono persone totalmente normali, quindi smettila di mentirmi!” esclamò visibilmente irato. Come poteva prenderlo in giro in un momento del genere?

“Kurt... Ti sto dicendo la verità... Hai mai preso in considerazione l’idea che magari quelli potrebbero non essere i tuoi-... Beh, sai, potrebbero non essere i tuoi genitori, che potresti essere stato adottato...” a quelle parole Kurt spalancò gli occhi e lo guardò come se fosse pazzo.

“Non dire cose stupide, certo che sono i miei genitori! Ho gli stessi occhi di mio padre e sono alto quasi quanto mio fratello... Beh, lui è molto più alto ma adesso non centra, comunque gli assomiglio molto e ho ereditato mie abilità culinarie da mia madre. Non sono stato adottato” sibilò furioso scandendo bene ogni parola dell’ultima frase e provando ad allontanasi da Sebastian ma senza riuscirci, la sua presa era troppo forte per lui.

“Dovresti chiederglielo, anche se non fossi effettivamente il loro figlio biologico rimarrebbero i tuoi genitori, i legami di sangue non sono importanti, una persona può odiare il proprio fratello anche se hanno lo stesso sangue ce scorre nelle vene, mentre nel nostro branco ci sono persone provenienti da vari nuclei familiari ma siamo tutti una grande famiglia” disse allegro.

Kurt rimase qualche secondo immobile a pensare prima di sussurrare “Vieni con me?” così piano che se il più alto non avesse avuto i sensi così sviluppati non sarebbe riuscito a sentirlo.

“Certo, dopotutto sono un alpha, è mio dovere aiutare un omega e un membro del mio branco” rispose affettuosamente. Kurt lo guardò stranito e inclinò in modo adorabile la testa.

“Alpha? Omega? Che cosa sono?” chiese confuso, ovviamente non sapeva niente di quella realtà e aveva molto da imparare.

“Sono i ruoli all’interno del branco, penso tu sappia cos’è il maschio alpha, in caso non lo sapessi è in maschio dominante, sono molto impulsivi e possessivi. In genere nei branchi dei lupi ce n’è uno ma in quelli dei lupi mannari ce ne sono vari e ogni volta che il capo muore si sceglie per averne un altro. 

Ovviamente se poi si scopre che non è adatto si fa una riunione e si analizzano i fatti, se ci sono validi motivi per dimetterlo se ne sceglie un altro, sempre tramite votazione” rispose provando a spiegare il più chiaramente possibile in modo che Kurt potesse capire bene, era molto importate dopotutto.

“ I beta invece sono sempre calmi e razionali, sono molto utili dato che riescono ad analizzare le situazioni in modo distaccato e a dare un parere molto più logico dato che non hanno particolari istinti che li dominano, solitamente non si accoppiano dato che è raro che provino un sentimento forte come l’amore” quando lo disse Kurt strabuzzò gli occhi 

“ Non è che non ne provino ma sono semplicemente molto più pacati e tranquilli degli altri” aggiunse subito dopo aver visto lo sguardo di puro orrore del controtenore e scoppio a ridere.

“Per finire ci sono gli omega. Sono l’esatto opposto degli alpha, sono molto sottomessi e sono quelli con meno controllo di tutti, qualche anno fa rimanevano in casa a pulire e badare ai figli ma ora i tempi sono cambiati molto e alcuni preferiscono lavorare. Non devi pensare che li obbligavano a fare quelle cose, loro volevano occuparsi della casa, è nella loro natura.”continuò. Hummel aspettò a parlare, sembrava che Sebastian non avesse ancora finito.

“Dico un altro paio di cose e poi andiamo, okay?” aspettò che Kurt annuisse per continuare “Allora... Il compito degli alpha è difendere per prima cosa il proprio partner e dopo il resto del branco. 

Gli esseri umani non si possono accoppiare con quelli della nostra specie dato che sarebbe come provare ad unire un cane e un gatto, non perché non andiamo d’accordo ma perché essendo di due specie diverse non possono fare figli e poi dobbiamo evitare di rivelare la nostra vera natura a troppe persone, si può fare solo se è davvero necessario. 

Non è che non possano stare insieme o cose del genere, semplicemente non possono avere figli” iniziò a contare ogni punto con le dita, per essere sicuro di non scordare niente.

“Gli alpha, i beta e gli omega si possono facilmente riconoscere dalle reazioni e dagli odori: gli alpha hanno un odore molto forte, i beta non ce l’hanno proprio, di solito prendono quello del partner ma rimane comunque debole e quello degli omega è molto dolce.

Un ultima cosa: gli alpha stanno con gli omega, gli omega con gli alpha e i beta possono stare con tutti, può anche succedere però che un alpha abbia due omega, è raro ma succede, non è come tradire dato che gli omega devono essere consenzienti, nella nostra comunità non si può tradire dato che l’altro se ne accorge subito grazie all’olfatto.

Quasi dimenticavo, i lupi mannari si legano ad un compagno una sola volta nella vita quindi bisogna fare attenzione” aggiunse l’ultima cosa guardandolo negli occhi per essere sicuro che capisse bene. 

Quella era una cosa fondamentale, soprattutto per un omega dato che se gli alpha tradivano un omega non poteva fare il molto ma se era il contrario l’alpha poteva ucciderlo o torturarlo così a lungo e dolorosamente fino a farlo desiderare di morire per ricevere un po’ di sollievo. 

Non che fosse accettato nella loro comunità ma un alpha arrabbiato è molto più pericoloso che un omega.

“Legare? Che cosa intendi? Spero non c’entrino niente corde o catene perché in quel caso io qui non ci torno” Kurt esclamò allarmato e Sebastian scoppiò a ridere di nuovo e smise solo quando gli fece male la pancia.

“No, non ti preoccupare, non è niente del genere. È tipo il matrimonio ma a livello non solo emotivo ma anche fisico, quando due persone si uniscono attraverso un rapporto non protetto qualcosa dentro di loro cambia, dicono che si è così vicini che i cuori iniziano a battere in perfetta sincronia e che uno riesce a sentire se l’altro è preoccupato, triste o in pericolo, indipendentemente da se sono a pochi metri di distanza o dall’altra parte del mondo, anche se nessuna coppia legata sta così tanto lontana se non per motivi seri.”

“S-Sesso non protetto?! Sei impazzito?” disse Hummel scandalizzato. Suo padre gli aveva già fatto Il Discorso.

“Non preoccuparti, non abbiamo malattie veneree come l’AIDS e quando un omega o un beta riceve per la prima volta il seme dal compagno non può rimanere incinta quindi i problemi degli umani non ci interessano. Il preservativo lo usiamo solo per il sesso occasionale in modo da non unirci per sbaglio” il più grande sorrise quando notò la smorfia di Kurt.

“Ora ti do una maglietta pulita e un paio di pantaloni così possiamo andare a casa tua e scoprire la verità” il più piccolo annuì

Sebastian si alzò e andò a prendere ciò che aveva detto portandolo a Kurt in modo che potesse vestirsi. Quando Hummel ebbe finito si accertò che potesse camminare ma era ancora troppo debole quindi lo portò in braccio fino ad una fantastica Corvette parcheggiata fuori. Kurt gli diede il suo indirizzo e Sebastian si avviò verso di esso più in fretta possibile. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 1

 

Il viaggio in macchina fu molto più imbarazzante di quello che entrambi si aspettavano. C’era un silenzio pesante e la tensione era palpabile. Kurt si sentiva incredibilmente a disagio dato che Sebastian lo aveva visto nudo e l’altro lo era a sua volta dato che non sapeva come fare per allentare tutta quella tensione e tranquillizzare il più piccolo.

Tra lupi mannari era normale vedersi nudi, soprattutto dopo ogni luna piena, non è che quando si trasformavano in lupi tornavano normali con i vestiti addosso quindi l’Omega doveva capire che non c’era niente di strano, non era niente che non avesse già visto prima.

Purtroppo il viaggio era lungo tre o quattro ore senza calcolare il traffico e malauguratamente quel giorno c’era una fila di macchine immensa che sembravano avere tutte la loro stessa destinazione nonostante di solito quella fosse una strada tranquilla, quasi desertica.

Sebastian capì che non potevano passare tutto il tempo in quel modo deprimente o si sarebbero annoiati a morte e non avrebbero risolto nulla quindi per spezzare un po’ quella fastidiosa e monotona quiete decise di accendere la radio e mettere della musica ad alto volume, magari cantando qualche canzone avrebbe messo l’altro a suo agio.

Dopo vari tentativi di avviare una conversazione superficiale e non impegnativa o di coinvolgerlo a cantare con lui falliti lasciò perdere e decise di cambiare tattica e fargli capire che non aveva senso fare così in momenti del genere, soprattutto per ragioni così stupide.

“Kurt, basta, non fare così... nella nostra specie è normale ritrovarsi nudi, ti ci abituerai presto. Pensi che quando ci trasformiamo i vestiti mutino con noi? No, ovviamente non è così, ogni volta che lo facciamo i vestiti rimangono lì e quando torniamo umani siamo completamente _nudi_ quindi non preoccuparti di ciò che ho visto, per me non è niente di che” Kurt spalancò gli occhi terrorizzato, non ci aveva pensato e non lo voleva fare.

“N-No, non può essere vero! Non farò mai più una cosa del genere in fronte ad altri, mai! Riportami a casa e vattene, non voglio stare con voi” gli urlò contro il controtenore, facendolo sospirare.

“Non ti preoccupare, poi non ci farai neanche più caso e il branco ti aiuterà anche in questo. Ti aiuterà ad accettare questa situazione, ad accettare ciò che sei” spiegò dolcemente.

“Mai e poi mai! Ho deciso, non vengo a stare con il branco, rimango a casa.  Mi trasformerò in camera mia, al sicuro da sguardi indiscreti, ma soprattutto lo farò da _solo!_ ” esclamò incrociando le braccia al petto e stringendo i pugni intorno agli abiti semplici e troppo grandi che indossava, nonostante non fossero suoi gli abiti riuscivano sempre a tranquillizzarlo. Comunque nessuno lo avrebbe mai più visto senza e sicuramente non Sebastian o un gruppo di persone che neanche conosceva o aveva mai incontrato.

A quelle parole il viso di Sebastian si indurì e i suoi occhi diventarono più scuri per la rabbia e l’irritazione spaventando a morte Kurt, non sapeva cos’avesse detto per suscitare una reazione del genere.

“Non puoi.” Disse l’Alpha deciso.

“C-Cosa?” chiese stupito Hummel preso in contropiede. Era una sua decisione, no? Poteva scegliere se stare a casa sua o con un gruppo di sconosciuti che non aveva mai visto prima, non poteva non essere così...

“Devi stare in un branco, il nostro o un altro (anche se ti consiglio di stare con noi), non puoi cavartela da solo in questo periodo di assestamento. I ‘nuovi arrivati’ sono estremamente pericolosi, sono completamente alla mercé dei loro istinti e possono ferire non solo loro stessi ma anche le persone che gli stanno vicino. Oltretutto se perdi il controllo e ferisci qualcuno senza avere un branco alle spalle che ti protegge verrai giustiziato all’istante”

“G-G-Giustiziato? F-Fare male alle persone? Avevi detto che non eravamo pericolosi! Mi hai mentito?!” urlò atterrito, ficcando la testa tra le ginocchia che teneva strette al petto e respirando pesantemente.

“Beh, i lupi mannari normali non lo sono, ma quelli appena trasformati sono un casino unico che cammina. Comunque non è che siamo completamente innocui, dopotutto siamo molto possessivi e protettivi nei confronti del nostro partner e se qualcuno osa torcergli un capello è probabile che questo dopo non veda mai più la luce del sole” disse con un sorriso molto inquietante 

“Ma in generale siamo abbastanza controllati, più o meno. Poi può capitare che uno perda in controllo ma sono casi isolati.” aggiunse un po’ dopo dato che aveva perso il filo del discorso.

Kurt iniziò a piangere silenziosamente e si rannicchiò di più sul sedile, chiudendosi in sé stesso ed evitando di guardare Sebastian negli occhi. Il più alto gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla provando a rassicurarlo, dopotutto se rimaneva nel branco non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi.

“Senti... non è che dovrai abbandonare per sempre la tua famiglia, i tuoi amici e la scuola, sarà sufficiente che ti allontani per un mesetto o due e poi puoi tornare da loro. Dovrai comunque rimanere ad abitare con noi ma potrai fargli visita quando vuoi, basta che lo fai lontano dalle luna piena.

Una cosa che devi sapere è che non è vero che ci trasformiamo solo con la luna piena come pensano tutti, possiamo farlo quando vogliamo ma in quella notte siamo costretti. Comunque è facile capire quando manca meno di una settimana nel momento in cui inizi a diventare più bisognoso, non per forza in modo sessuale ma anche d’affetto, i sensi si affinano ancora di più e la foresta è come se ti richiamasse a sé” disse tranquillo l’Alpha, come se non si stesse parlando del futuro del controtenore.

“M-Ma se rimango c-con voi sarò al sicuro?” domandò esitante.

“Certo Kurt, ti proteggerò io, è il mio compito e gli altri Alpha del branco faranno lo stesso” disse affettuosamente scompigliandogli i capelli, ricevendo in cambio un ringhio poco amichevole. Nessuno poteva toccare i capelli di Kurt, neanche suo padre. _Nessuno._

Sebastian non si lasciò condizionare e continuò a fargli i grattini, solleticando un punto particolare dietro l’orecchio che sapeva lo avrebbe fatto scogliere, facendolo diventare una massa informe di fusa e deboli suoni gutturali simili ad ululati. Beh, forse a qualcuno avrebbe permesso di toccargli i capelli, giusto per questa volta, anche perché era una sensazione così bella e ancora una volta si sentiva stranamente protetto.

Si sentiva un idiota a cedere così facilmente, in quel momento si stava davvero odiando da morire. Stava lì a gemere e guaire allegro facendosi fare i grattini e a comportarsi come un fottutissimo cucciolo bisognoso di attenzioni mente stavano parlando della sua _morte!_

Si rilassò provando a scacciare i pensieri che continuavano a tormentarlo, aiutandosi anche con le carezze che l’altro gli stava facendo e si appoggiò completamente su di lui. Si sdraiò e mise la testa sulle sue gambe, ignorando il fatto che era alla guida e quindi tecnicamente non avrebbe potuto farlo, e continuò a fare quegli strani versi soddisfatti e compiaciuti.

Quando il più alto smise di accarezzarlo emise dei mugolii di protesta dato che non voleva assolutamente che smettesse. Tanto era preso dal provare a far ricominciare Sebastian con le carezze che neanche si accorse che erano finalmente arrivati a destinazione.

“Forza _gattino_ alzati, siamo arrivati” disse scherzosamente calcando molto sul soprannome.

Kurt diventò ancora più rosso e lo guardò male, gli faceva venire i nervi, e dopo avergli dato un leggero schiaffo sul braccio si mise a sedere di scatto, dando quasi una testata a Sebastian dalla fretta che aveva. Uscì velocemente, inciampando goffamente per terra ma rialzandosi subito e iniziò a correre più forte che poteva fino ad arrivare alla porta e iniziando a bussare furiosamente.

Una voce familiare dall’altra parte rispose che stava arrivando e di smettere di fare tutto quel baccano, dopotutto era sera tardi (probabilmente era ora di cena lo avvertì il suo stomaco che continuava a produrre strani rumori) ma lui non la ascoltò e continuò più forte di prima.

Suo padre aprì leggermente la porta per vedere chi fosse e Kurt gli saltò al collo abbracciandolo forte e iniziando a piangere di sollievo, nonostante non si vedessero da poche ore gli sembrava fosse passato molto di più. Aveva seriamente pensato di non poterlo più rivedere.

Burt lo strinse a sua volta, un po’ confuso “Woah, che ti prende figliolo? Dov’eri andato a finire? Ti ho cercato tutto il giorno! Non hai lasciato neanche un messaggio e mi stavo iniziando a preoccupare seriamente, stavo per chiamare la polizia...” disse spostando lo sguardo tra i Kurt, i vestiti che indossava e Sebastian che nel frattempo lo aveva raggiunto. 

“E lui chi è? Non mi presenti il tuo nuovo... amico?” chiese esitante, guardando malissimo il più alto, probabilmente ha pensato che sono andati a letto insieme e sono stati insieme fino ad allora.

“Non crederai mai a ciò che mi è successo!” esclamò molto scosso ma comunque felice di essere a casa.

“Beh, posso immaginare...” disse con un sorriso amaro. Non è che fosse omofobo è che Kurt era comunque suo figlio e l’idea che facesse sesso, beh... non voleva pensarci semplicemente.

“No, non è come pensi! è... è... complicato. Forse è meglio che te lo spieghi Sebastian dato che neanch’io ho capito molto bene ciò che sta succedendo.” balbettò il controtenore.

“Ok...” Burt si spostò da davanti alla porta per farli entrare e si accomodarono in sala, Kurt e Sebastian sul divano seduti appiccicati (volevano accoccolarsi insieme ma entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stata una cosa stupida) e Burt su una poltrona di fronte a loro.

Insieme si lanciarono in una spiegazione simile a quella che aveva ricevuto il controtenore qualche ora prima ma molto più confusa, spesso parlavano contemporaneamente e si scambiavano le parti e finivano le frasi l’uno dell’altro, sembravano una coppia.

Sebastian però aggiunse al discorso che aveva fatto anche prima a Kurt che per legarsi ad un Alpha esso doveva mordere una ghiandola posizionata sul lato destro alla base del collo dell’Omega fino a romperla e, dopo un occhiata di puro terrore da parte del più piccolo, lo rassicurò e gli promise che ne avrebbero parlato dopo in privato.

Suo padre li ascoltò per tutto il tempo, annuendo ogni tanto per far capire ai due che li stava seguendo. Alla fine si appoggiò pesantemente allo schienale e sospirò, sembrava... Sollevato? Non pareva per niente stupito, e se lo era certamente non lo mostrava.

“Non sei sorpreso? Ti ho appena detto che sono un lupo mannaro e che è genetico... Non hai niente da dirmi?” sibilò arrabbiato.

“Beh, figliolo, come penso avrai capito sei stato adottato ma voglio che tu sappia che io e Carole ti amiamo tantissimo comunque, il sangue per noi non conta e anche se Finn non lo sa ancora dubito che invece a lui interessi, probabilmente ti considererebbe tuo fratello anche se non foste cresciuti insieme ma vi foste incontrati dopo” affermò serio.

“Io… come...? Voglio dire, Finn è più grande di me di un anno quindi non avevate problemi a concepire quindi perché avete deciso di adottarmi? Da dove vengo? Mi avete preso ad un orfanotrofio? Loro sapevano chi fosse la mia vecchia famiglia e cosa gli è successo? Quanti anni avevo allora?” Chiese scosso e ferito. A quanto pare Sebastian aveva ragione...

“Diciamo che sei stato una sorpresa... inaspettata ma fantastica. Un bellissimo, anzi, perfetto regalo dal cielo per così dire, ovviamente molto gradito ma non l’avevamo programmato.

Stavamo facendo una passeggiata insieme al parco, Finn avevamo deciso si lasciarlo dai nonni per poter stare da soli un paio d’ore e ad un certo punto abbiamo sentito in lontananza il pianto di un neonato.

Abbiamo seguito il suono fino ad arrivare ad un piccolo cespuglio a qualche metro di distanza da dov’eravamo prima, eri sistemato lì in mezzo e continuavi a piangere, ma nonostante ciò eri la creatura più bella che io avessi mai visto, insieme a Finn, e lo sei ancora. Eri così piccolo e fragile...” Burt si perse un attimo nei ricordi ma poi si riprese e ricominciò a narrare.

“Carole ti prese cautamente in braccio, ti pulì un po’ dal fango che avevi in faccia e sulle mani. Quando avvicinai una mano al tuo viso mi afferrasti un dito e provasti a stringerlo per metterlo in bocca, la tua mano era così piccola che non riuscivi neanche a prendermelo completamente, a mala pena riuscivi a prendere la punta. Finalmente a quel punto scoppiasti a ridere e noi ci guardammo negli occhi, avevi una risata troppo carina e facesti ridere anche noi.

Quello fu il momento in cui capimmo che non ci interessava cos’avremmo dovuto fare ma saresti stato nostro figlio, già ti sentivamo tale, ti abbiamo amato dal primo momento in cui i nostri occhi si sono posati su di te.” spiegò Burt con le lacrime agli occhi, ripensare a quei momenti lo commuoveva sempre.

“Firmammo tutte le pratiche necessarie e facemmo ciò che dovevamo fare e in neanche un anno eri diventato finalmente nostro, eravamo così felici che organizzammo un enorme festa con tutti i componenti della famiglia per presentarti finalmente.

Purtroppo alcuni non ti hanno accettato, ovviamente non li abbiamo mai più rivisti, siamo una famiglia quindi o tutti o nessuno e molti si sono uniti a noi. Praticamente abbiamo disconosciuto quegli idioti” disse, il viso che si allargava in un sorriso enorme ed inquietante prima di riprendere.

“Per rispondere all’altra domanda posso solo dirti che il medico che ti ha controllato ha detto che avevi un anno e usiamo la data del giorno in cui ti abbiamo trovato per festeggiare il tuo compleanno 

Comunque non sono molto sorpreso, forse non te lo ricordi ma quando eri piccolo a volte abbaiavi, ringhiavi e cose del genere, soprattutto nel sonno, senza contare che spesso attaccavi briga con il cane del vicino e giocavi alla lotta con Finn balzandogli addosso e mordicchiandolo come fanno i cuccioli. 

Avevamo capito fin da subito che c’era qualcosa di speciale in te, non pensavamo fino a questo punto ma a me va bene lo stesso, mi basta che tu sia felice. A pensarci bene essere un lupo mannaro era l’opzione più probabile, quella che riunisce tutti i comportamenti insoliti, ma carini, che avevi. Come ho fatto a non pensarci? ...E ora cosa succede? Devi andartene?” Domandò Burt molto preoccupano e un po’ ostile, chiunque questo ragazzo fosse prima di riuscire a portargli via suo figlio sarebbe dovuto passare sul suo cadavere.

“Beh, Sebastian ha d-detto che dovrò stare con i-il branco per un po’ di tempo, tipo un mese o due e p-poi dovrei poter tornare a casa... Giusto il t-tempo per imparare a c-controllare queste nuove... Abilità. Sai, per e-evitare di fare male a qualcuno...” provò a dire in mezzo alle lacrime, il discorso che gli aveva appena fatto il padre lo aveva ridotto ad una massa informe di lacrime e singhiozzi, si era commosso anche lui, non riusciva a smettere di piangere e senza neanche accorgersene si era avvicinato sempre di più a Sebastian, appoggiandosi completamente al suo petto e finendogli quasi in braccio.

L’Alpha lo strinse più forte e gli fece delle carezze circolari lungo la schiena e tra i capelli, stando attento a non spettinarli troppo, per calmarlo e far sentire la sua forte presenza rassicurante.

“Non ti preoccupare figliolo, so che non riusciresti a far male ad una mosca, esiti addirittura ad uccidere le zanzare quindi figurati un altro essere umano, andrà tutto bene” gli disse sorridendo leggermente.

“I-Io-...” senza neanche finire la frase Kurt si fiondò tra le sue braccia iniziando a piangere liberamente.

Burt di riflesso lo abbracciò a sua volta con forza e gli continuò a sussurrare “shhh” e altre parole rassicurantiall’orecchio finché il controtenore non si calmò abbastanza da smettere di piangere così forte e iniziare solo a singhiozzare e a versare qualche lacrima isolata, solo allora si scostò abbastanza per guardare il figlio in faccia e asciugargli con il pollice le lacrime rimaste incastrate tra ciglia.

“A- Avete rinunciato a quella parte della famiglia per... _Me_? D-Davvero? Non dovevate farlo per forza...” sussurrò abbassando gli occhi

“Kurt, non dovevamo farlo, _volevamo._ Se degli idioti sono così stupidi da non volerti nella nostra famiglia solo perché credono che non sei nostro figlio allora non meritano di farne parte. Tutti erano d’accordo con noi, infatti abbiamo deciso di ‘cacciarli’ di comune accordo. Tu sei la mia famiglia, la _nostra_ famiglia e non mi interessa cosa dice il resto della parentela” replicò in tono ovvio.

“Chi erano?” gli chiese esitante

“Mio fratello, la madre di Carole, alcuni cugini e altri parenti di lontani. So che pensavate fossero morti ma in verità erano solo morti per _noi_ ” rispose usando un tono di voce, come se non gli interessasse, dalla faccia però si vedeva che era rimasto ferito da quella vicenda.

 “Mi dispiace t-tanto... H-Hai perso delle persone a te care solo per colpa mia... Papà, t-tu lo sai che io ti voglio bene comunque vero? Non mi interessa se non abbiamo degli s-stupidi legami di sangue o altro, siamo comunque una famiglia e io ti voglio bene, _vi_ voglio bene. ” Dichiarò tra i singhiozzi. 

Era terribile per lui pensare di aver causato anche solo il minimo dolore ai suoi genitori. Avevano deciso di rinunciare definitivamente al fratello e alla madre, oltre ad altri parenti di cui neanche conosceva il nome, per causa sua. Avevano fatto tutto questo perché gli volevano talmente bene che avrebbero rinunciato a tutto per lui, e questo lo faceva sentire incredibilmente felice e depresso allo stesso tempo, non sapeva qual’era l’emozione che prevaleva.,.

“Ho sempre voluto sentirti dire questo, grazie. Penso che ora sia meglio che tu vada però... quando tornerai io sarò proprio qui ad aspettarti. Nel frattempo racconterò tutto a Carole e diremo la verità a Finn” disse tranquillamente accarezzandogli una guancia.

“Ok... Giuro che tornerò non appena posso, non appena riuscirò a controllarmi e a stare insieme a voi senza aver paura di potervi ferire... Te lo prometto.” replicò dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e allontanandosi definitivamente per andare da Sebastian che lo accompagnò all’uscita.

Il più alto era stato tutto il tempo ad aspettare, rimanendo in disparte accanto a Kurt e sentendosi un po’ a disagio dato che stava facendo il terzo in comodo in una situazione così intensa.

Il controtenore guardò dietro di sé, sporgendosi dalla sua spalla per salutare un ultima volta suo padre con la mano. Sebastian gli mise una mano sulla schiena e lo accarezzò di nuovo per confortarlo.

A testa bassa tornò in macchina e l’Alpha si mise al voltante, guidando velocemente per tornare a casa.

Kurt si chiuse in se stesso e si rannicchiò sul suo sedile, non pensava di poter reggere una conversazione per ora, aveva ricevuto così tante informazioni in un solo colpo ed era successo tutto così in fretta che pensava il suo cervello sarebbe esploso da un momento all’altro.

Non era ancora riuscito a processare il tutto e ogni cosa gli sembrava troppo assurda per essere vera. L’esistenza dei lupi mannari, lui che era stato adottato e il fatto che sarebbe dovuto andare a vivere per un po’ di tempo insieme a dei completi sconosciuti che avrebbero dovuto essere la sua famiglia. Tutto questo non aveva assolutamente nessun senso.

Quello che gli aveva detto il padre lo aveva scioccato, nonostante sapesse che loro erano la sua _vera_ famiglia, o almeno lui la considerava tale, non riusciva ad evitare di pensare che effettivamente i suoi genitori erano altri e magari aveva pure dei fratelli o delle sorelle che non conosceva.

Quelle persone che non aveva mai incontrato prima avevano avuto il coraggio di abbandonarlo in mezzo al nulla per qualche ragione a lui sconosciuta quando era ancora in fasce, cosa che avrebbe significato solo una morte certa per un bambino piccolo come lui lasciato solo, così vulnerabile e incapace di badare a se stesso, fortunatamente era stato trovato in tempo.

Ora che lo sapeva si sentiva ancora più in debito con sua madre e suo padre, lo avevano accolto in casa e cresciuto con amore e non gli avevano mai fatto mancare nulla anche se non essere davvero obbligati a farlo. Avrebbero potuto lasciarlo lì a morire o buttarlo in un orfanotrofio.

Non riusciva ad immaginarsi una vita senza di loro, Finn compreso, e a dirla tutta non voleva neanche farlo, eppure non riusciva ad evitarlo. Non pensava che senza di loro ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Sebastian gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa e lui, pur non mostrando di essersene accorto, gliene fu immensamente grato. Quel tocco sapeva di... _Casa_ , era caldo e lo faceva sentire al sicuro.

“S-Sebastian...?” lo chiamò per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Sì? Cosa c’è?” gli chiese Sebastian.

“Perché tu?” gli domandò schietto, senza dare alla domanda neanche un apparente senso logico.

“Perché io... cosa?” disse confuso.

“Perché _tu?_ ” ripeté con enfasi “Perché all’inizio ho attaccato te e non sono semplicemente scappato? Perché quando sono entrati gli altri continuavo ancora a guardare solo te? Anche Hunter è un Alpha eppure il suo odore pur essendo buono non mi ha attratto tanto come il tuo! Ho continuamente voglia di saltarti addosso e di sottomettermi, non mi era mai successo prima ed è davvero umiliante. Odio queste sensazioni, non voglio neanche pensare a _sottomettermi!_ Perché proprio _tu_ mi fai questo effetto?” chiese disperato.

Sebastian trattené a stento una risata, non voleva ferire Kurt facendogli pensare che lo stesse prendendo in giro ma in quel momento era davvero troppo tenero per riuscire a non ridere.

“Ehmm... ci sono alcuni casi particolari in cui un Omega riconosce subito il suo Alpha... non è detto che questo sia quello che sta succedendo ma anche io sento nei tuoi confronti un senso di protezione più forte rispetto a quello agli altri. Comunque meglio aspettare e vedere come va a finire, potrebbe essere solo un momento di debolezza...” disse calmo.

Durante il tragitto Sebastian si fermò per prendere da mangiare ad un fast food che era sulla strada. Anche se Kurt non aveva molta fame si sforzò per l’altro che lo stava fissando insistentemente. 

In qualche modo il controtenore lo sapeva che voleva che mangiasse dato che era preoccupato per lui, dopotutto non aveva mangiato nulla per tutto il giorno, e questo gli faceva provare un piacevole calore al centro del petto e le farfalle nello stomaco.

Passarono il resto del viaggio in silenzio a pensare, Hummel stravaccato su Sebastian e l’altro concentrato sulla strada con una mano sul volante e l’altra ad accarezzare i capelli del più piccolo.

Finalmente arrivarono alla “Tana” (Sebastian gli aveva detto che la chiamavano così, lo trovava molto carino) e scesero lentamente dalla macchina, entrando nell’abitazione.

Tornarono nella stanza dov’erano prima e Kurt si raggomitolò sul letto che aveva usato in precedenza e Sebastian lo seguì a ruota, mettendosi dietro di lui e abbracciandolo forte, il controtenore appoggiò un braccio su quello che lo stava stringendo e si avvicinò ancora di più.

“Dopo mi dovrai presentare agli altri?” domandò cauto Hummel. Non pensava di farcela, era troppo scosso.

“Ogni cosa a suo tempo. Quando sarai pronto ti farò incontrare gli altri, tanto non abbiamo fretta, no? Comunque ti piaceranno, sono brave persone” rispose dandogli un bacio sul collo.

Kurt mugolò in risposta e girò la testa per esporre il collo in segno di sottomissione e Sebastian ululò debolmente, compiaciuto, continuando a leccare e mordicchiare quella zona sensibile e vulnerabile.

“Ok Bas, non so perché ma mi fido.. Non ho capito molto bene questa storia tra Omega e Alpha, quindi tutti gli Alpha si comporteranno così? Non voglio... Ho bisogno solo di te...” mormorò debolmente, chiamandolo per ma prima volta con un nomignolo e facendolo ridacchiare.

“No Kurt, non ti preoccupare... Gli altri si comporteranno normalmente, più o meno. Te l’ho detto, sono io che provo qualcosa di forte per te, sono molto più protettivo nei tuoi confronti che verso quelli degli altri, un po’ come se fossi il mio partner ma non è un legame neanche lontanamente simile a quello.

Mi hanno detto che è incredibilmente forte e intenso, una volta mia madre mi ha detto che il legame è talmente potente che quando ci si lega l’altro prova le stesse emozioni che provi tu e i cuori iniziano a battere allo stesso ritmo” gli sussurrò in un orecchio, facendolo rabbrividire.

“Wow... che cosa romantica...” disse il controtenore con aria sognante, amava le cose romantiche.

“Già... vuoi uscire con me? Sinceramente prima non ero il tizio che faceva cose tipo... Appuntamenti o cose simili quindi non sono molto bravo in queste cose ma per te potrei provare” gli disse guardandolo negli occhi. A Kurt iniziava a dolergli il collo a stare in quella scomoda posizione ma non gli interessava, era troppo concentrato ad osservare quegli stupendi occhi verdi.

“S-Si...” disse sorridendo il controtenore, girandosi verso di lui in modo da averlo di fronte. Sebastian avvicinò lentamente in viso al suo in modo da dargli in tempo di scostarsi se avesse voluto ma Kurt invece socchiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò a sua volta fino a poggiare le labbra contro le sue, coinvolgendolo in un baciò dolce ma passionale.

Il più alto gli cinse la vita con un braccio mente la mano dell’altro la portò ad accarezzargli i capelli e Hummel gli mise le mani intorno al collo per avvicinarlo ancora di più.

Quando furono entrambi a corto di fiato si staccarono e si guardarono ancora negli occhi, Kurt era arrossito e stava ansimando, Sebastian la trovava una cosa assolutamente adorabile.

Kurt gli sorrise e si abbassò per sprofondare il viso nel suo collo e Sebastian se lo strinse forte al petto, appoggiando la testa su quella del più piccolo e accarezzandogli i capelli.

“Hai avuto una giornata intensa, devi essere molto stanco... Meglio se adesso dormi per un po’...”

“...Rimani qui con me? Solo per un po’...Non andartene, ti prego” disse esitante, nel tono di voce c’era un accenno disperazione, era vago ma evidente, cosa che lo face ridacchiare leggermente.

”Certo, starò qui tutto il tempo. Non ti preoccupare, non scappo. Quando ti sveglierai andremo a fare colazione insieme, ok?” disse sorridendogli e accarezzandogli una guancia.

Kurt annuì e si accoccolò ancora di più contro Sebastian, facendo aderire completamente il corpo a quello del più alto. Dopo pochi secondi Sebastian iniziò a canticchiare una canzone lenta e rilassante nell’orecchio dell’altro, il quale si addormentò pochi istanti dopo.

*

Si svegliò di scatto e provò ad alzarsi, non riuscendoci per via di qualcosa che lo teneva fermo dov’era. Era completamente sudato, stava ansimando e tremando come una foglia, aveva dei violenti spasmi. Era confuso e non riusciva a capire niente di ciò che stava succedendo. 

Si girò e vide Sebastian accanto a lui, ecco cosa lo bloccava e all’improvvido tutti i ricordi riaffiorarono, compreso ciò che aveva sognato, e lentamente iniziò a calmarsi cominciando allo stesso tempo a piangere silenziosamente, senza smettere di tremare.

“Sebastian... Sebastian svegliati ti prego... S-Sebastian...” sussurrò disperato mentre lo scuoteva per svegliarlo. Aveva bisogno di lui, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente ma sapeva che aveva bisogno di lui _ora_.

“Ma che cosa...?” chiese l’altro assonnato, aprendo gli occhi e guardandolo senza capire che stesse succedendo.

“Sebastian, ti prego...” replicò senza però rispondere davvero.

“Hey piccolo, che succede? Un brutto sogno?” domandò ancora, sempre più preoccupato.

“Non mi abbandonare ti prego, non mi lasciare, non puoi, per favore rimani con me. Farò qualunque cosa tu voglia ma ti prego non mi abbandonare, me l’hai promesso prima, non puoi rimangiarti la parola, _non puoi!_ ” esclamò continuando a farfugliare parole a caso e gli artigliò il bicipite applicando più forza che poteva, ferendolo nel farlo e facendogli uscire un po’ di sangue.

“Shhh, va tutto bene, sono qui con te e non ho la minima intenzione di andarmene da qualche parte. Non ti preoccupare, non ti abbandonerò mai e rimarrò qui con te per quanto tempo vorrai” disse stringendolo più forte.

Kurt molto lentamente allentò la presa ferrea sul suo braccio fino a quando non si calmò abbastanza per lasciarlo andare completamente. Iniziò a piangere freneticamente e a respirare con fatica, stava iperventilando e non riusciva a tranquillizzarsi abbastanza.

“Respira Kurt. Ti devi calmare, adesso. Fallo per me piccolo, avanti” gli ordinò Sebastian, il suo tono trasmetteva un senso di totale dominanza. Hummel lo guardò negli occhi e con estrema calma smise di piangere e si calmò, restando inerme a guardare l’Alpha, sfinito.

“Cos’è successo?” gli chiese dolcemente dandogli un leggero bacio  “Hai fatto un brutto sogno?” Kurt annuì.

“Cos’hai sognato?” domandò ancora

“Voi-... Voi tutti mi lasciavate. Tu, papà, mamma e Finn... Vi giravate, mi davate le spalle e ve andavate velocemente, senza girarvi neanche una volta, non importa quanto io urlassi chiedendovi, _implorandovi_ di tornare, non siete tornati indietro... Ti prego, non lasciarmi, non abbandonarmi... Non ce la posso fare ora senza di te quindi ti prego...” lo supplicò.

“Non ti lascerò finché tu non me lo chiederai, e anche allora mi ci vorrà un bel po’ per lasciare davvero la presa su di te” gli sussurrò con amore, non gli era mai successo prima di tenere così tanto a qualcuno.

“Promettimelo” lo implorò

“Te lo prometto cucciolo, non ti abbandonerò mai” replicò stringendolo più forte al petto.

“Grazie...” Kurt lo baciò con foga, in quel momento aveva bisogno di sentirlo il più vicino possibile.

“Di niente piccolo, ora è meglio se torni a dormire, sei sfinito ed è meglio che ti riposi per ora.” Gli disse Sebastian facendogli i grattini dietro le orecchie, nel punto più sensibile facendolo sciogliere ancora.

Kurt annuì e si raggomitolò ancora contro di lui, dandogli la schiena per far aderire il petto del più grande contro la propria schiena. Lentamente sprofondò in uno stato di incoscienza tranquillo e privo di sogni.

 

\----------------------------------------------

Note D’Autore:

Mi dispiace per gli orrori grammaticali e le frasi senza senso che ci potrebbero essere. Spero vi piaccia C:


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 2

 

La prima cosa che sentì quando si svegliò fu il respiro caldo di una persona sul suo collo, un corpo bollente pressato contro la sua schiena e due braccia che lo stringevano.

Automaticamente si spinse verso quella fonte di calore pensando che quel tizio fosse Sebastian ma all’improvviso gli arrivò al naso un odore strano che sicuramente non era quello del compagno, questo era molto più dolciastro e stucchevole, era terribile e gli faceva venire la nausea mentre quello del suo compagno era forte e sicuro, lo faceva sentire a casa.

Si voltò di scatto e si allontanò velocemente dalla figura bionda sdraiata accanto a lui cadendo dal letto e indietreggiando fino a finire con le spalle al muro mentre quello gli stava sorridendo ebete.

“Ciao Kurtsie, ben svegliato, ti sto aspettando da ore. Hai dormito bene? Ti abbiamo dato una delle stanza migliori... Beh, ti abbiamo dato quella di Sebastian ovviamente” urlò Jeff esaltato.

“Dov’è andato Sebastian?! Perché non è qui? Chi sei tu e che cosa vuoi da me? Come fai a sapere il mio nome” chiese Kurt allarmato e irritato, ignorando ciò che stava dicendo l’altro.

“Io sono Jeff Sterling, piacere di conoscerti. Comunque Sebby è andato a fare la spesa insieme a Hunter e Blaine. So che ancora non lo conosci ma non preoccuparti, lo incontrerai molto presto, ha un insana ossessione per i papillon, i pinocchietti ed Harry Potter (ci ha pure scritto un musical), è un ragazzo davvero molto simpatico e sono sicuro lo amerai” gli rispose rotolando sul materasso e fermandosi solo dopo un bel po’ per guardarlo incuriosito.

“Che è successo tra te e Sebby? Sta mattina mi è sembrato più felice del solito o, beh, di sempre. In effetti non sorrideva così tanto da un sacchiiissimo di tempo, sinceramente non mi ricordo neanche quand’è stata l’ultima volta che l’ho visto sorridere davvero e non ghignare” disse in tono cantilenante, Kurt stava iniziando seriamente ad odiarlo.

Jeff era sdraiato prono, aveva la testa sostenuta dalle mani per riuscire a vederlo meglio e le gambe piegate all’indietro che dondolavano, a Kurt sembrava una stupida quattordicenne innamorata come quelle che recitavano in una di quelle terribili telenovele spagnole, tipo Violetta o Beautiful. Proprio non capiva come facessero a piacere alla gente...

“Non è successo assolutamente niente...” disse convinto guardandolo male. Purtroppo per lui Jeff non ci credette, probabilmente dato che il rossore che si stava propagando lungo tutto il viso smentiva le sue parole ma non ne era così sicuro. In ogni caso ciò che aveva detto in parte era vero, dopotutto si erano solo baciati, mica avevano fatto chissà che...

“Eddaaaai, dimmelo! Ti preeego!” lo supplicò sembrando un bambino piccolo idiota scendendo dal letto ed avvicinandosi a lui.

“Ma che cazz-...?! No! non so neanche chi sei e per ora mi sembri, anzi, _sei_ fin troppo invadente. Stai lontano da me, non osare fare un altro passo o giuro che mi metto ad urlare. In ogni caso tu che ci fai qui? Non ti conosco, vattene. Ora!” lo minacciò il controtenore iniziando a ringhiare.

 “Sono venuto a conoscerti e tenerti compagnia, comunque perché non me lo vuoi dire?” chiese facendo gli occhioni da cucciolo abbandonato “Avete fatto delle porcate? È per questo che non me lo dici? Strano, non mi sembravi quel tipo di ragazzo ma va beh, almeno se Sebastian ha uno scopamico fisso la smetterà di provarci con tutti, compreso il mio stupenderrimo e fantasticissimo compagno” disse malizioso facendogli l’occhiolino e avvicinandosi ancora più a Kurt, ignorando l’avvertimento che gli aveva dato prima.

“Cosa?! No! Tu non sai niente di me e non hai capito proprio niente. Comunque ti ho detto di starmi lontano” urlò mostrando i denti e ringhiando più forte, già lo odiava quell’idiota.

“Sei troppo tenero e dolce!” ridacchiò Jeff. Il biondo tirò fuori una mano per scompigliargli i capelli ma non appena si fu avvicinato abbastanza Kurt gliela morse finché non uscì un po’ di sangue.

L’altro immediatamente iniziò a guaire ed ululare a squarcia gola mentre saltellava in giro da tutte le parti e Hummel si strinse di più al muro abbaiando e ringhiando ancora più forte.

Pochi istanti dopo si trovò sbattuto per terra con un enorme lupo sopra che lo teneva fermo con le zampe anteriori puntate sul petto e il collo bloccato dalle sue fauci, sarebbe bastato che l’animale stringesse un po’ i denti e gli avrebbe reciso la carotide e di conseguenza sarebbe morto...

Il controtenore smise di ringhiare e rinunciò subito a provare a liberarsi dato che non aveva nessuna possibilità di farlo era troppo terrorizzato per fare qualsiasi cosa. Era completamente congelato sul posto e a mala pena riusciva a respirare, sia per la paura che provava, sia per la pressione che il suo aggressore stava applicando contro la sua gola.

“Spostati subito, levati da sopra di lui o giuro finisce male” ordinò una voce cupa che lo fece sospirare.

Finalmente era arrivato.

“B-Bastian... Ti prego...” sussurrò supplicandolo ed emettendo un suono strozzato. L’animale strinse ancora di più la presa che aveva sul suo collo facendolo squittire, gli iniziava a fare davvero male.

Pochi secondi dopo un altro lupo nero tirò una spallata al primo talmente forte da farlo spostare. Kurt emise un altro sospiro di sollievo e si portò una mano contro il collo per controllare se sanguinava (fortunatamente no) e girandosi fino a mettersi in posizione fetale e provare a calmarsi.

Guardò con uno sguardo vacuo e spento la lotta che si stava svolgendo proprio davanti ai suoi occhi, sembrava molto violenta ma non riusciva a concentrarsi dato che era molto scosso.

Chiuse gli occhi e li tenne così per un bel po’, li riaprì solo quando un muso umido premette contro la sua guancia. Subito si trovò davanti un paio di enormi occhioni verdi che lo scrutavano.

Kurt gli accarezzò le orecchie e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia che Sebastian ricambiò con delle dolci leccate sul collo. Hummel si strinse contro il suo ragazzo e immerse le mani e il viso nella pelliccia, era morbidissima e lo calmava un sacco, un po’ come Linus. Stranamente anche in questa forma conservava in suo odore, si era immaginato che puzzasse come un cane.

Si raggomitolò contro di lui e sorrise, era della forma perfetta per riuscire ad accoccolarsi insieme.

‘Bastian era davvero gigantesco. Certo, entrambi gli Alpha lo erano, ma lui era pure più alto e muscoloso dell’altro e se normalmente era più grande di lui ora lo era ancora di più. Kurt notò che era anche molto più grande che i lupi normali e probabilmente avrebbe potuto cavalcarlo dato che era massiccio e alto quanto una via di mezzo tra un cavallo e un alano.

“G-Grazie...” disse singhiozzando leggermente e trattenendo le lacrime senza riuscirci molto bene mentre Sebastian lo leccò per tutta la faccia e ululò con affetto per dimostrargli ciò che provava.

“Sto bene, non ti preoccupare. Mi sono solo spaventato un po’ ma ora che ci sei va meglio, riesci sempre a calmarmi” gli sussurrò con tenerezza e baciandolo ancora con tutto l’amore che stava provando.

“Sei soffice e bellissimo. Sotto questa forma sei troppo carino, spero di esserlo anch’io quando mi trasformerò. Sarò più piccolo di te vero? Voi due siete enormi ma siete degli Alpha quindi dovete esserlo, no?” continuò con un piccolo sorriso che gli illuminava il viso e Sebastian annuì per rispondergli.

Intanto dall’altra parte della stanza Jeff stava leccando le ferite dell’altro tizio (che nel frattempo era tornato umano) con estrema delicatezza e attenzione prima di fasciargliele e contemporaneamente si era lanciando in un’accesa spiegazione di ciò che era successo pochi minuti prima, continuando a gesticolare furiosamente, cosa che faceva sembrare il racconto entusiasmante e pieno colpi di scena nonostante non ce ne fossero stati, ad eccezione del morso.

 Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio e guardò Sebastian in modo interrogativo, quel tipo era davvero strano...

Sebastian si ritrasformò e strinse Kurt a sé più forte che poteva, si era spaventato un po’ anche lui.

“Non farlo mai più, non _osare_ rifarlo ancora, capito? Vederti lì con quell’idiota alla gola... Mi è quasi venuto un infarto... Probabilmente se ti fossi mosso in questo momento ora non saresti qui...” disse strusciando la guancia contro i suoi capelli emettendo un suono strozzato.

“Scusa, n-non l’ho fatto apposta... Gli avevo detto di non avvicinarsi ma lui- lui l’ha fatto lo stesso e io- io- io l’ho fatto d’istinto, non volevo davvero morderlo... Te lo prometto...” sussurrò in lacrime.

“Non ti preoccupare piccolo, me lo sentivo. Jeff è un po’ strano ma è totalmente innocuo, con il tempo ti affezionerai anche a lui... Non si può odiare quell’idiota, è come un cucciolo eccitabile, si emoziona per tutto... So che avresti voluto incontrare il branco più avanti ma tanto loro non sono tutti, dopo ti presento anche gli altri. Comunque ti prometto che non succederà più una cosa così dato che io starò vicino a te per tutto il tempo, ti proteggerò io, sempre” disse Sebastian in modo deciso guardandolo negli occhi.

“Grazie ‘Bastian, facciamo così... Ora ci riposiamo qui per un po’, da _soli_ , e poi andiamo di là e mi presenti anche gli altri. So quanto sono importanti per te, sono la tua famiglia...” disse accarezzandogli le braccia con un unghia e facendo rabbrividire e gemere l’altro.

“Certo!” esclamò allegro “Nick, Jeff, andate in camera vostra e lasciateci soli, avete sentito cos’ha detto. Non rompeteci e avvertite gli altri che tra un paio d’ore farò le presentazioni” ordinò il più grande ai due che erano stesi per terra. Nick lo guardò male ma, dopo aver capito cos’era successo davvero, lasciò correre e fece semplicemente ciò che gli era stato detto.

Non appena se ne furono andati Sebastian prese Kurt in braccio e lo buttò a letto, salendo sopra di lui e iniziò a baciarlo con foga. L’altro ricambiò con la stessa intensità e quando il più alto scese un po’ per baciargli il collo sentì il sorriso dell’Alpha contro di sé e sorrise a sua volta. 

Gli infilò le dita tra i capelli e tirò delicatamente per riuscire guardarlo negli occhi. Quel verde lo faceva impazzire, erano stupendi.

“Bas...” Kurt si accoccolò contro il suo petto e ci lasciò un bacio dolce.

"È- È-... Davvero strano per me... E tanto anche... Ti ho conosciuto solo ieri e guarda te a che punto siamo arrivati... Io- io sono una di quelle persone che ama i film romantici, il conoscersi ed innamorarsi lentamente, con calma e lo sfiorarsi delle dita o cose del genere... Questa cosa tra noi è una pazzia ma nonostante tutto questo mi sembra lo stesso così... _Giusto_. Riesci a capire vero?” chiese balbettando nervoso ed esitante.

Non era solito ad aprirsi con gli estranei ma Sebastian era... Sebastian e anche se si conoscevano da pochissimo tempo gli sembrava di conoscerlo da una vita, era come se fossero fatti l’uno per l’altro.

Quando Sebastian annuì prese abbastanza coraggio per continuare “Sinceramente questa cosa di essere un Omega non mi piace. Tutta la storia del sottomettersi mi sembra umiliante... Lo odio tantissimo... Avrò sempre questo bisogno di farlo?” domandò esasperato.

“No, non durerà ancora a lungo, non ti preoccupare. Questo è un istinto quindi come gli altri ora è molto più forte del solito ma pian piano si indebolirà, anche se non scomparirà mai del tutto e tornerà ad ogni luna piena almeno durante gli altri giorni sarà quasi normale” gli spiegò in tono rassicurante.

“Comunque non c’è niente di male nel sottomettersi. Significa solo che di fidi talmente tanto dell’altra persona da mettere la tua vita nelle sue mani” aggiunse poco dopo guardandolo in modo strano.

“Lo so... Ma non mi piace l’idea di dipendere da qualcuno o farmi proteggere, sono perfettamente in grado di cavarmela da solo! Non ho bisogno di nessuno!” disse frustrato, già normalmente odiava aver bisogno di aiuto figurati dover sottostare a qualcuno per tutta la vita.

“Nessuno ti obbligherà a fare o non farà niente che non tu voglia a meno che non sia per il tuo bene o non sia indispensabile o urgente, ma queste occasioni sono molto rare” disse tranquillamente abbracciandolo da dietro e ricominciando ad accarezzargli i capelli e Kurt si rilassò immediatamente.

“Non è giusto... So anch’io cos’è meglio per me e cazzate simili, non c’è bisogno di ordinarmi niente...” replicò in tono lamentoso ma molto meno irritato di prima “E odio come riesci a calmarmi...”

“No, sappiamo entrambi che non è vero, tu non mi odi...” disse divertito “Comunque a volte non capiamo cos’è che va fatto per il “nostro bene” quindi tocca agli altri dircelo, gli omega in particolar modo” 

“Cioè?” chiese stranito

“Beh, provano le emozioni in modo più intenso degli altri quindi può capitare che durante un momento di depressione non mangino o dormano per giorni , a quel punto un Alpha interviene e gli ordina di mangiare e dormire oppure in caso di pericolo se un omega non sa che fare glielo dice il suo compagno, ovviamente se non ce l’ha lo fa un altro Alpha.” spiegò facendogliela il più semplice possibile, le dinamiche all’interno del branco erano difficili da spiegare ma lui ci provava comunque, provando a fargliele capire meglio che poteva.

“Ah... Comunque io non farò così, non sono un idiota...” disse offeso, non riusciva a comprendere il motivo per il quale delle persone avrebbero dovuto comportarsi così, erano delle cose decisamente stupide da fare.

“Neanche gli altri... Forse ora non puoi davvero capire ciò che provano ma più avanti è probabile che accada anche a te, è successo a tutti gli Omega almeno una volta nella vita e io sarò li ad aiutarti” sussurrò teneramente tra i suoi capelli, lui sarebbe stato li per Kurt, sempre.

“Grazie...? in ogni caso ti posso assicurare che non succederà” ribatté orgoglioso dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

“Certo, certo, come dici tu. Che ne dici se tra un po’ ci vestiamo? Così poi possiamo andare di là ad incontrare gli altri, manca solo mezz’ora all’appuntamento e mi piace essere nudo ma dubito che a te vada bene” disse divertito.

Kurt si girò di scatto verso di lui e lo guardò stupito, fino a quel momento non si era ancora accorto che Sebastian non si era ancora vestito dopo la sua trasformazione, il che era strano dato che erano appiccicati.

“Sebastian! Dio, vai a vestirti subito ! sei un emerito imbecille” urlò diventando rosso scarlatto, dandogli uno schiaffetto sul torace e spingendolo giù dal letto per poi nascondere il viso tra le mani.

“Ahi, calmati vado subito, cerco degli abiti per me e poi ti passo qualcosa. È un bene che tu non abbia portato niente, si sarebbero inevitabilmente rotti o rovinati più o meno tutti dato che nei primi tempi un lupo mannaro appena trasformato può mutare in ogni momento. Più tardi andremo al mercato delle pulci e ti compreremo qualcosa di semplice e poco costoso da indossare per questo periodo, tanto finirà nella spazzatura...” detto questo si vestì e lanciò una maglietta e un paio di pantaloni della tuta enormi.

Kurt fece una smorfia e se li infilò inorridito, probabilmente gli avrebbero comprato degli stracci ma decise che lui avrebbe fatto di tutto per abbellirli e personalizzarli comunque, dopotutto era molto bravo nel cucito e un sacco di cose che indossava le aveva progettate e create lui.

Chiese a Sebastian una cintura per tenere su i pantaloni dato che praticamente ci nuotava dentro e quando l’altro gliela lanciò se l’allacciò stretta e si mise la maglietta dentro l’indumento.

Si guardò allo specchio e sbuffò ritirandola fuori, sembrava troppo ridicolo se no ma ora la situazione era migliorata, anche se di poco.

“Non preoccuparti, sei bellissimo anche così” sussurrò Sebastian cingendogli il bacino con un braccio e attirandolo a sé per iniziare a riempirlo di morsi e piccoli succhiotti lungo tutto il collo.

“Dai, smettila, ora mi sistemo i capelli e andiamo, capito?” gli ordinò Kurt stupendolo, gli Omega non davano mai ordini....

L’Alpha sorrise e gli sussurrò “Capito” nell’orecchio prima di allontanarsi e lasciargli fare ciò che doveva . Quest’omega era speciale e lui lo aveva capito subito, ma soprattutto: era _suo_.

Venti minuti dopo Kurt non aveva ancora finito di sistemarsi i capelli ma era tempo di andare quindi Sebastian gli allontanò la mano dai capelli e in qualche modo riuscì a convincerlo che erano perfetti e che così bastava.

Uscirono con calma dalla camera, ridacchiando e camminando mano nella mano ma Kurt si zittì immediatamente e ritirò la mano di scatto non appena si trovò davanti una decina di persone che li fissavano insistentemente con un sorriso inquietante stampato sul volto.

“C-Ciao...?” sussurrò imbarazzato arrossendo furiosamente

“Ciao, tu devi essere Kurt. Piacere di conoscerti, io sono Wes” disse un ragazzo alto con i capelli neri e gli occhi scuri e dai lineamenti orientali che sembrava essere una persona seria.

Accanto a lui c’erano altri due ragazzi. Uno era un po’ più alto di lui, aveva la pelle scura e i capelli e gli occhi neri che sembravano molto caldi e accomodanti, mentre l’altro era più basso di entrambi ma più robusto, la sua pelle era leggermente ambrata, aveva i capelli castano scuro e gli occhi color caramello. Il primo si chiamava David e il secondo Thad.

“Hey... Scusa per prima... Io sono Nick, il compagno di Jeff e mi dispiace davvero tantissimo per ciò che è successo ma sai come vanno queste cose... L’ho sentito urlare e sono dovuto intervenire ma adesso mi ha spiegato tutto e spero non ci siano risentimenti o che tu ti sia offeso troppo...” disse sembrando sinceramente dispiaciuto e leggermente imbarazzato.

Era un ragazzo bassino con i capelli neri abbastanza lungi e gli occhi di un colore indefinito, non capiva se erano marroni o verdi, anche se ora sembravano grigio scuro, a prima vista sembrava simpatico.

Jeff gli fece ciao ciao con una mano spuntando con la testa da dietro la spalla di Nick per poi rintanarsi di nuovo nel suo nascondiglio.

“Non vi preoccupate, me lo sono già dimenticato... Comunque è un piacere conoscervi in circostanze migliori” replicò altrettanto imbarazzato.

Dopo di loro si presentò un ragazzo di nome Trent, era grassottello, non molto alto con i capelli neri e gli occhi verdi e un faccia molto se ispirava tranquillità e che gli dava l’idea che fosse estremamente gentile.

Gli ultimi a farsi avanti furono due ragazzi, entrambi molto bassi ma uno era più robusto, aveva i capelli tirati all’insù, un viso squadrato, un espressione molto autoritaria ed emanava un odore forte e dominante dell’altro, da questo capì che era un Alpha.

Mentre quello accanto a lui era più minuto e all’apparenza sembrava docile, aveva degli stupendi capelli ricci neri che gli davano la sensazione di essere comodi e gli facevano venire voglia di allungare la mano e toccarli, degli occhi grandi di uno stupendo color caramello e il suo odore era dolce ma non nauseante come Jeff, questo gli piaceva molto di più.

Il primo l’aveva già incontrato il giorno precedente insieme a Jeff e Sebastian e si chiamava Hunter e intuì da ciò che gli aveva detto Jeff che l’altro era Blaine dato che era l’unico ad avere un papillon e dei pinocchietti. Nonostante i capi che presi singolarmente erano totalmente fuori moda gli piaceva come stava nel complesso, gli abiti erano tutti stretti e molto colorati.

Non appena finirono le presentazioni tutti persero la compostezza che avevano tenuto fino a quel momento e gli saltarono addosso continuando a fargli un sacco di domande e a parlare contemporaneamente, confondendolo e facendolo ritirare terrorizzato dietro Sebastian.

“Dai smettetela, così lo terrorizzate. Ve lo dico per un ultima volta: non bisogna terrorizzare le persone, soprattutto quelle nuove perché possono reagire male e spaventarsi. Lo fate ogni dannatissima volta!” disse seccato portandosi Kurt al petto e stringendolo protettivo.

“N-Non sono terrorizzato, sto bene. S-Sto bene... Davvero...” balbettò provando a riprendersi.

“Certo, certo. Ora però dovremmo parlare da soli per... Beh, per quella cosa, con Blaine e Hunter quindi sciò! Andate via e non rompeteci le scatole per un po’” disse seccato scacciandoli con la mano e tornando in casa trascinando anche gli altri due nella stanza.

 “Ah, è vero. Scusa Bas, ci eravamo dimenticati... Sai, con tutto il trambusto che c’è stato oggi e le varie commissioni che abbiamo dovuto fare per via di Kurt può succedere di dimenticarsi qualcosa” disse incerto Blaine, grattandosi il collo in segno di nervosismo.

“Non cercate scuse, ve l’ho detto solo sta mattina! Lo sappiamo tutti che in verità avete passato tutta la giornata insieme a letto a coccolarvi, guardare stupidi film Disney e a fare altre cose altrettanto infantili e sdolcinate ma questo è un vostro dovere e non potete semplicemente dimenticarlo, è importante!” li sgridò scocciato incrociando le bracci al petto e guardandoli male.

“I film Disney non sono stupidi e infantili!!” urlarono scandalizzati Kurt e Blaine contemporaneamente, girandosi a guardarsi negli occhi e lanciandosi un intenso sguardo d’intesa

“Oh no, un altro...” pensarono Sebastian e Hunter nello stesso momento.

“Di tutto il discorso che ho fatto avete capito solo quello?” chiese esasperato passandosi la mano sul volto e scuotendo la testa quando vide gli altri due annuire colpevoli.

“Cos’è che vi sareste dimenticati?” chiese dopo un po’ Hummel, confuso.

“Vedi Kurt, per i prossimi mesi, o anche per un anno se dovesse rivelarsi necessario, noi saremo i tuoi, per così dire, tutor. Ti guideremo passo passo durante il tuo periodo di assestamento, non ti perderemo mai di vista e avrai sempre almeno uno di noi attaccato alle calcagna, risponderemo ad ogni tua domanda o perplessità. Siamo a tua completa disposizione, Bas lo sarà anche di notte” disse Blaine in tono dolce facendogli l’occhiolino e tremando leggermente.

“Ah, ok... Allora dimmi, perché tremi?” gli chiese curioso alzando un sopracciglio e guardandolo interrogativo.

“Non è niente...” sussurrò l’altro abbassando lo sguardo e mettendo le mani dietro la schiena.

“Si sta sforzando per non saltarti addosso e trascinarti in un enorme abbraccio spacca-ossa” disse Hunter con un leggero sorriso che scioccò tantissimo Kurt, fin’ora l’Alpha aveva sempre mantenuto un comportamento serio e continuato ad usare un tono di voce monotono, mentre adesso gli sembrava di cogliere una traccia di emozione sia nella sua espressione che nella voce.

“Perché dovrebbe volermi abbracciare?” domandò stranito, fino a quel momento nessun estraneo lo aveva mai voluto neanche salutare di sua spontanea iniziativa, tranne Sebastian ovviamente. 

Il Glee non contava dato che a parte Tina e Mercedes (e a volte anche Rachel) non aveva delle persone che poteva dire di conoscere davvero bene e comunque anche loro le aveva conosciute lentamente dato che escludendo Tina aveva litigato con tutti in quel club.

"È fatto così, è come un cucciolo di cane. È facilmente eccitabile e se già prima gli stavi simpatico dopo il commento sulla Disney l’hai totalmente conquistato” gli rispose scompigliando i capelli a Blaine e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia per cancellargli il broncio che si era formato sul suo volto.

Non appena Kurt iniziò a ridacchiare Blaine non riuscì più a trattenersi, si lanciò verso di lui a braccia aperte e lo abbracciò stretto. Kurt non sapendo come reagire gli diede delle imbarazzanti pacche sulla schiena mentre il più basso lo stritolava e gli affondava il viso nel suo petto.

“Ehmmm... Ciao...?” gli disse un po’ a disagio, non era abituato ma in fondo non gli dispiaceva.

Quando Hunter (con estrema fatica) riuscì a staccarlo da Kurt lui si attaccò immediatamente al fianco dell’Alpha, il quale gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo lasciò accoccolarsi contro di sé.

“Ok Fatine, dopo questo spettacolino che non saprei bene come definire direi che il momento di fare ciò per cui siamo qui e cioè dire a Kurt cosa dovrà fare, ce la possiamo fare entro domani?” disse seccato Sebastian e il controtenore sussultò per quel nomignolo.

“Non chiamarmi Fatina, non osare! Io- Io- Non mi chiamare così” sussurrò chiudendosi in sé stesso.

“Io-... Ok, non lo farò più, non preoccuparti... Comunque non lo dicevo per insultarvi ma prendervi solo un po’ in giro, non pensavo te la prendessi così tanto... Scusa piccolo, non lo faccio più” disse accarezzandogli una guancia e baciandogli il palmo della mano.

“No, è che c’era un tizio che-... beh, non ne voglio parlare... Comunque non mi chiamare Fatina...” mormorò Kurt abbracciandolo e affondando il viso nel suo petto per nascondersi da quegli sguardi inquisitori.

Sebastian appoggiò una mano sui suoi capelli e l’altra la mise alla base della schiena di Kurt per stringerlo più forte a sé prima di guardare Blaine e Hunter come per chiedergli che cosa fosse appena successo dato non proprio non riusciva a capirlo, lui chiamava sempre Fatine i suoi amici quando facevano gli sdolcinati ma nessuno se l’era mai presa così.

Stranamente Blaine sembrava sapere qualcosa che loro ancora ignoravano ma glielo avrebbe chiesto dopo.

“Allora... Per prima cosa dovresti imparare a controllare i tuoi istinti più semplici, come resistere all’ordine di un Alpha o a sostenere il suo sguardo per tanto tempo e cose del genere.

Il passo successivo invece è controllare i tuoi istinti in condizioni più gravi, tipo quando sei spaventato o arrabbiato ed è molto più difficile dato che diventano incredibilmente più forti e primordiali. 

Infine dovresti riuscire a controllare le tue trasformazioni, e quindi diventare un lupo e tornare umano a comando. Inizialmente lo farai lontano dalla luna piena e poi sempre più vicino fino ad arrivare a qualche giorno prima.” spiegò con calma, sperando che Kurt lo stesse ascoltando e quando glielo chiese lui annuì, circondandogli il collo con le braccia e dandogli un dolce bacio.

“Ehmm... Dovrei parlare un attimo con Kurt... Da solo” disse Blaine facendo qualche passo avanti.

“Perché?!” chiese Sebastian confuso

“Perché si, vai e basta, non rompere” disse roteando gli occhi, certo che il suo amico sapeva essere fin troppo iperprotettivo.

“Se a va bene a Kurt...” replicò titubante e quando il controtenore gli disse di andare uscì dalla stanza continuando a guardare nella loro direzione, facendo passare lo sguardo da uno all’altro.

Non appena la porta si fu chiusa dietro di lui Blaine si sedette sul letto e mimò a Hummel di fare lo stesso facendogli un po’ di spazio in modo che si potesse mettere accanto a lui.

Quando si sistemò titubante dove gli aveva indicato il moro Kurt lo guardò negli occhi senza sapere cosa aspettarsi.

Blaine lo prese per mano, ricambiò lo sguardo con intensità e si sporse verso di lui. Il controtenore per un secondo temette che l’altro lo stesse per baciare ma fortunatamente lo abbracciò e basta.

“Bullismo, vero? Il motivo per cui non vuoi farti chiamare fatina intendo... So come ti senti” disse l’altro confermando la sua ipotesi “All’altra scuola mi insultavano continuamente o mi picchiavano sempre ed era una cosa veramente... Terribile.

Ne ho parlato ai docenti e al consiglio di istituto e loro mi hanno ascoltato a mala pena, continuavano a ripetere che non potevano fare niente per aiutarmi e che mi doveva rassegnare” continuò ridacchiando leggermente, nella sua voce non c’era allegria ma solo sconfitta.

 “Mi- Mi insultano e mi lanciano contro gli armadietti ogni giorno perché sono l’unico gay dichiarato dalle mie parti. Ho cercato- Ho cercato di farmi forza ma c’è un uomo di Neanderthal la cui missione è rendere la mia vita un inferno totale, ma sembra che nessun se ne accorga...” gli rivelò nervoso.

Tendeva ad evitare di aprirsi ma con Sebastian sentiva una certa affinità e da come si comportava con Hunter era abbastanza sicuro che anche lui fosse un omega gay quindi forse poteva capire cosa stava provando.

 “Sai che è successo? Il branco è venuto a prendermi e mi hanno aiutato a trasferirmi alla Dalton che è una scuola in cui vanno la maggior parte dei lupi mannari ed ha una fantastica politica anti-bullismo che viene contrariamente alle altre scuole viene rispettata da tutti, così niente più rogne. 

Tu hai due alternative, mi piacerebbe dirti di iscriverti lì ma vorrebbe dire allontanarti dai tuoi amici e dalla tua famiglia per ancora più tempo del normale dato che ha i dormitori, oppure puoi rifiutarti di fare la vittima e ribellarti un po’.

Ovviamente non intendo attaccarlo fisicamente dato che noi Omega non riusciamo ad usare bene la violenza in certe situazioni, siamo tipi più pacifici. Io faccio pugilato e amo combattere ma in una situazione seria di guerra tra branchi non penso riuscirei ad essere molto utile.

Il pregiudizio nasce dall’ignoranza, Kurt, e questa può essere la tua occasione per insegnarlo a quel tipo, parla a lui, ai docenti e al preside e prova a fargli capire il tuo punto di vista” spiegò con calma “E se poi non funziona, come ultima opzione, potresti venire alla Dalton con noi”.

Kurt lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi e pieni di gratitudine, ricambiò l’abbraccio e annuì, trovandosi leggermente a disagio.

“Grazie...” gli sussurrò nell’orecchio iniziando a piangere sommessamente.

“Potresti andare a chiamarmi Sebastian? Per favore...” gli chiese dopo un po’ e Blaine acconsentì alzandosi e uscendo dalla stanza per chiamare l’Alpha in questione, il quale arrivò di corsa con Hunter al seguito.

“Cosa succede?! Va tutto bene piccolo? Di cos’avete parlato fin’ora? Perché hai gli occhi lucidi? Oddio, ma stai piangendo! Perché stai piangendo? Blaine, l’hai fatto piangere!” domandò Sebastian, parlando così velocemente che Kurt riuscì a mala pena a capire ciò che stava dicendo.

“Calmati, s-sto bene, davvero... Blaine è stato solo molto gentile, non ha fatto assolutamente niente di male” gli disse sorridendo timidamente e asciugandosi le lacrime con la manica della maglietta.

“Se lo dici tu...” replicò dubbioso abbracciandolo.

Improvvisamente a Kurt tornò in mente una cosa allarmante che aveva detto prima l’altro Omega e decise di chiedere delucidazioni al moro “Scusa Blaine, ma cosa volevi dire prima con _guerre tra branchi?_ Intendevi con fucili, bombe e _morti_?” chiese preoccupato.

“Beh... I fucili e le bombe non ci servono dato che, non solo per ucciderci ci vuole più che qualche pallottola, ma le bombe sono semplicemente _inumane..._ O meglio, le usano solo gli umani quindi un termine più adatto sarebbe ‘immorali’... Anche semplicemente ‘stupide’ andrebbe bene. 

Per non contare che i lupi non possono maneggiare nessun arma ad eccezione dei coltelli, ma anche quelli sono scomodi. Sai, per la mancanza dei pollici opponibili possiamo usare solo ciò che riusciamo a tenere in bocca, infatti noi usiamo per lo più gli artigli e le  zanne, sono molto più utili.

I morti ovviamente ci sono, come in tutti i conflitti, ma dal momento che non usiamo armi artificiali sono molti meno che nelle guerre normali, di solito solo tre o quattro e qualche ferito grave. 

Comunque anche le guerre sono molto rare dato che abbiamo un consiglio che gestisce quasi tutto e risolve i vari problemi dei branchi, per lo più si fanno in situazioni disperate” disse Sebastian con noncuranza

“Sicuro? Quindi non è che ogni mese mi troverò in mezzo a una qualche specie di lotta tra lupi per il cibo, il territorio o ciò per cui di solito combattete, vero?” domandò Kurt ancora leggermente in ansia

“Non preoccuparti, non succede quasi mai, siamo una specie abbastanza pacifica e talvolta può succedere che alcuni branchi vivano per tutta una generazione senza neanche uno scontro” replicò ridacchiando.

“Ah... Ok... Ma come fa il consiglio a sapere tutte le cose che non vanno all’interno del gruppo? Gli mandate delle lettere o anche voi ‘selvaggi’ avete delle cose tecnologiche come le e-mail?” disse ironico.

“Dipende dal branco, quelli più poveri non possono permettersi neanche un cellulare quindi usiamo dei messaggeri e una volta ogni cinque mesi un paio di Alpha vanno ad una riunione e così si aggiornano. Ovviamente in caso di emergenza si può andare da loro in ogni momento e- Hey, non ridere!” sbottò divertito quando Kurt scoppiò a ridere.

“Quand’è la prossima riunione?” chiese interessato.

“Tra circa un mesetto. Ci andremo io e Hunter, staremo via un paio di settimane o un po’ di più, tanto il consiglio non è molto lontano...” gli comunicò pensieroso e Kurt tornò serio all’istante.

“D-Devi andartene? Tra un _mese_? Quando avevi intenzione di dirmelo?! Ma se ve andate via tutti e due chi starà qui ad aiutarmi? Perché non me l’hai detto? Non puoi andartene... Me l’avevi promesso!” urlò infuriato, alzando la voce di un ottava e diventando rosso in viso.

Quando la notte prima aveva avuto quell’incubo Sebastian gli aveva promesso che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato ma in quel momento si sentiva come se l’avesse appena fatto. 

Sapeva che era un sentimento del tutto irrazionale dato che quello era il suo dovere e non poteva tirarsi indietro, ma avrebbe preferito che glielo dicesse.

Si rannicchiò sul letto, allontanandosi da Sebastian e chiudendosi in sé stesso, facendogli cenno con la mano di andarsene e l’Alpha con un occhiata fece sapere agli altri due di andarsene, e così fecero.

Quando finalmente rimasero soli Sebastian si avvicinò lentamente a lui e gli si sedette accanto, circondandogli le spalle con un braccio e tirandolo a sé finché il più piccolo appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Vattene via!” sibilò scontroso, usando un tono di voce che non sembrò convincente neanche a lui, figurarsi Sebastian.

“Mi dispiace... Mi completamente era passato di mente... Con il tuo arrivo tutto il resto è passato in secondo piano ma ti prometto che la prossima volta che devo andare via ti avverto, ok? Dammi un'altra possibilità... Mi piaci davvero...” sussurrò contrò i suoi capelli e Kurt annuì.

“So che è stupido ma- ma ci siamo appena incontrati e non so perché ma sento che non posso lasciarti andare, è come se non potessi fare a meno di te, almeno per ora...” replicò in tono sommesso.

“Lo provo anch’io ma lo devo fare... Se potessi non ci andrei mai ma è un mio dovere...” disse stringendolo di più. “Dovremo semplicemente rimandare un po’ di allenamenti e mentre sarò via Nick, Jeff e Blaine ti terranno compagnia. So che ora quei due non ti stanno molto simpatici ma dagli una possibilità, ti piaceranno... E poi Blaine ti piace, no? 

Comunque dovrò partire tra un mese quindi ci penseremo tra un po’, ok? Ora concentriamoci su ciò che dobbiamo fare e poi vedremo il resto” disse sicuro e Kurt replicò con un semplice “Capito” e un piccolo cenno di assenso.

“Ora andiamo a mangiare e poi a iniziamo con l’allenamento, ok?” chiese dolcemente e Kurt annuì ancora.

Il controtenore si asciugò le lacrime e si alzò per incamminarsi verso la sala da pranzo insieme a Sebastian, non senza averlo prima baciato con tutta la passione e la disperazione di tenerlo accanto a sé che provava, ovviamente.

“Ok, quando entriamo ti presento tutti” disse davanti alla porta della stanza in cui si stavano recando. Quando Kurt annuì finalmente entrarono.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Note D’ A u t o r e :

Ciao a tutti. Mi dispiace un sacco averci messo tanto, avevo questo capitolo pronto già da quasi un mese ma aspettavo la mia beta… Che mi ha abbandonato, come tutte le altre volte.

Quindi, qualcuno è disposto a farmi da beta? Dovrebbe solo leggere velocemente e sottolineare gli errori quello che suona male…

Inoltre sto facendo una nuova ff (Una su Harry Potter e una Kitty!Kurt).

*Chi mi da il nome perfetto per una mia ff o mi aiuta a migliorare la trama riceve in premio uno spoiler, una risposta ad una domanda qualsiasi o qualunque cosa che si possa fare via messaggio. Ovviamente posso scegliere di non rispondere in caso la domanda sia troppo sconveniente, ma ci proverò e sarò onesta ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 3 

 

**_ Ps. Prima guardate le immagini degli asterischi _ **

**__**

****

 Quando varcarono la soglia della sala da pranzo sembrò quasi come avessero fatto scattare un interruttore che avesse azionato una bomba. Da un fitto bisbiglio all’improvviso decine di voci iniziarono ad urlare tutte insieme con la conseguenza che i due non riuscivano a capire niente.

Tutte le persone presenti si alzarono e si fiondarono in gruppo verso di loro iniziando a scuotere la mano di Kurt a caso, confondendolo ancora di più finché Sebastian non si riprese e si mise di fronte a lui, placando momentaneamente i suoi amici.

“Ragazzi, vi avevo avvisato che avrebbe cenato con noi e avevo raccomandato di non fare troppo casino quindi potreste calmarvi e provare a controllarvi?” dopo aver detto questo Smythe continuò a guardarli male mentre gli altri tornavano ai loro posti, senza però smettere di agitarsi, ancora emozionati dalla novità.

“Allora, vi presento Kurt, Kurt questi sono tutti. Per evitare il casino di prima inizieremo da Jeff e in senso anti-orario direte uno a uno i nomi, Ok?” disse alzando un sopracciglio, manco stesse parlando a dei bambini di cinque anni. Praticamente l’’unisono molte persone alzarono gli occhi al cielo e dissero un semplice “Si” mentre gli altri lo guardarono semplicemente come se fosse un idiota.

“Ok, anche se a noi ci conosci già il nostro nome è Jeff e Nick” disse Jeff accoccolandosi di più contro Nick.

“Trovo che sia una cosa davvero stupida e inutile ma faccio prima ad assecondarti quindi noi siamo Hunter, e lui è Blaine” sospirò appoggiando la mano sul retro del collo del compagno e a Kurt sembrò un gesto fin troppo possessivo ma a Blaine sembrava piacere, e anche molto: il sorriso che gli si era stampato sul volto era davvero _radioso_. Che tenero.

“Noi siamo David e Wes. Praticamente siamo gli unici del branco che stanno insieme da tanto tempo e non sono ancora legati. Abbiamo deciso di aspettare la maggiore età e vedere come e dove andremo dopo la scuola.

Wes ama avere il controllo su tutto e sono sicuro che se ci unissimo prima che abbia tutto pianificato impazzirebbe, anche se lui dice il contrario” spiegò David, stroncando sul nascere la protesta che stava per avanzare l’altro.

“Awww, che cosa romantica!” esclamò Kurt con gli occhi che luccicavano.

David era un ragazzo alto e di colore e il suo viso era un ovale quasi perfetto, il suo odore sembrava quello di un omega ma era molto più leggero e aveva un ‘retrogusto’ diverso, probabilmente era un beta. L’altro aveva dei tratti asiatici ed un viso squadrato, era un po’ più basso, decisamente un Alpha. I due sembravano molto simpatici.

“Io sono Vivianne ma tutti mi chiamano Winny. A me piace molto dato che mi ricorda Minni, e poi il mio nome è troppo lungo e mi ricorda quello di una nonna”

“Ed sono io Ethan”

“Non mi viene in mente niente di davvero interessante da dire su di noi, però se ti interessa lui è una persona calma, mooolto calma, al limite del noioso mentre io sono un po’ più vivace” continuò Penny ridendo. Aveva una vocina molto acuta ma non era fastidiosa, sembrava quella di una bambina e lo faceva sorridere.

“Un _po’_ vivace?! Tu sei praticamente iperattiva! L’altro ieri mi hai trascinato su un ponte per fare _bungee jumping,_ e poi puoi anche evitare di dare una cattiva impressione di me, lo sanno tutti che ti lamenti solo perché sono una persona normale” ribatté Ethan ruotando gli occhi.

“No, mi lamento dato che ogni volta ci metto un sacco per convincerti a fare qualcosa di divertente. Ci ho messo un intera settimana sia a convincerti a fare una gita in barca che ad accompagnarmi in aereo” disse ostinata.

“Quello che tu chiami ‘andare in barca’ era fare _rafting_ e ‘andare in aereo’ fare _paracadutismo,_ certo che non mi faccio convincere facilmente!” Kurt dovette trattenersi dal ridere, sembrava il litigio di una vecchia coppia sposata, se non fosse per l’argomento.

Vivianne era una ragazza bassa e minuta, aveva gli occhi verde smeraldo -più scuri di quelli di Sebastian- e i capelli rosso ‘Weasley’. Aveva il trucco molto leggero, praticamente solo il mascara e un po’ di rossetto. Ed era un Alpha… Dall’aspetto non l’avrebbe mai detto…

Il rosso ‘Weasley’ era davvero un colore bellissimo, prima o poi si sarebbe dovuto tingere i capelli, in modo temporaneo ovviamente.

Ethan invece era decisamente più alto e magro. Non aveva molti muscoli, giusto il necessario per non farlo sembrare in grissino, aveva gli occhi castano scurissimo, quasi nero, e dei capelli corvini che gli superavano leggermente le spalle.

“Io sono Trent, mi piace leggere, scrivere, sono un omega e-… Non lo so, mi dispiace…” disse Trent arrossendo e grattandosi il retro del collo imbarazzato.

“Non ti preoccupare, non è necessaria una presentazione, mi bastano i nomi. Dopotutto trascorreremo molto tempo insieme, no? Impareremo a conoscerci” lo rassicurò Kurt con un sorriso.

Trent era un ragazzo di media altezza e un po’ in carne, era l’unico e a Kurt non dispiaceva affatto, anzi. Aveva un faccia rotonda e gentile, gli faceva tenerezza, i suoi occhi erano grigi e i capelli erano castani.

Noto subito che il ragazzo accanto a Trent era fin troppo vicino a lui ma nessuno sembrava notarlo. Per Kurt c’era un sentimento tra i due, doveva solo capire quanto era forte e se i due se n’erano già accorti.

“Ciao, io sono James, molto piacere” disse sporgendosi e tendendo la mano, che Kurt strinse.

“Molto piacere” rispose sorridendo e guardando prima uno e poi l’altro, provando a cogliere più dettagli possibili restando discreto.

James era leggermente più alto di Trent e muscoloso, non in modo esagerato ma comunque più degli altri, aveva i capelli lunghi e ricci, non come quelli di Blaine ma ci andavano vicino, neri e gli occhi azzurro cielo. 

“Tocca a me!” urlò un ragazzo “Scusa se ti ho interrotto ma odio aspettare” disse eccitato. “Allora, il mio nome è Flint e Cameron è la mia bellissima beta. Purtroppo lei non è qui dato che abita in un altro gruppo ma probabilmente la incontrerai tra poco, dovrebbe arrivare a natale e cioè tra un mesetto circa” 

Flint era un ragazzino davvero adorabile, avrà avuto al massimo 6 anni e sembrava aver sempre la testa fra le nuvole, gli occhi erano sempre sognanti e avevano un luccichio che ti faceva capire subito che era speciale. Aveva i capelli castano chiaro alla Justin Bieber, gli occhi verdi e un visino angelico, era basso e dannatamente tenero. Era un omega.

“Cameron è la persona più bella del mondo, è dolce, carina, intelligente e mi piace tantissimo” disse pieno di entusiasmo.

A Kurt gli si scaldò il cuore, gli veniva voglia di sollevarlo, farlo girare, baciarlo e abbracciarlo per tutto il giorno. Amava i bambini. Chissà se un giorno lui e Sebastian avrebbero avuto bambini- no. Da dove gli era venuto quel pensiero? Lo conosceva solo da poche ore e già si stava facendo dei film mentali.

Wolf** e Alysha* erano davvero fantastici, gli sembravano un misto tra il misterioso e il vampiresco, e sembravano vivere nell’epoca vittoriana.

Wolf aveva dei capelli neri scalati, lunghi fino alle spalle davanti e corti dietro, gli occhi dello stesso colore e il suo viso aveva dei tratti molto dolci. Era un po’ più alto di Kurt ma avevano la stessa corporatura.

Indossava una giacca nera con le rifiniture d’oro che si abbottonava davano con due file di bottoni collegati da delle catenine, sempre d’oro. Sotto aveva una camicia bianca con le balze e le maniche a sbuffo che erano visibile grazie ad design della giacca, i pantaloni abbinati e un foulard rosa.

Alysha aveva dei lunghi capelli biondi cotonati, il naso che gli ricordava tanto quello di Quinn (affettivamente assomigliava un sacco a lei) e la bocca carnosa a cuore. Il tratto che però lo colpì di più erano gli occhi: uno era azzurro e l’altro dorato. Che cosa fantastica. Era alta esattamente come Kurt, sembrava una modella.

Il suo vestito aveva la gonna fatta di tanti strati rosa antico e bianchi di tulle che si sovrapponevano, un fiocco in vita e un corsetto sempre rosa con le spalline e la scollatura dritta.

Nymphe*** era una piccola beta di circa sei anni, aveva i capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle e la frangetta che gli copriva metà occhi, i quali erano azzurro ghiaccio, come quelli di Kurt. Sembrava una bambina molto chiusa: aveva una postura ricurva e quando incrociava i suoi occhi arrossiva e distoglieva lo sguardo. Notò con sorpresa che teneva la mano di un altra bambina.

Marion era una piccola omega di circa cinque anni ed era l’opposto della sua amica, aveva i capelli biondi che spuntavano a treccia dal fuori il cappuccio e gli occhi verdi come Sebastian. Gli ricordava un sacco Luna di Harry Potter. Ed era vestita da unicorno. Letteralmente.

Attaccato sopra al cappuccio una maglietta rosa pelle di raso c’era un corno delle orecchie bianche, in più c’era del pelo arcobaleno che fungeva da criniera. Inoltre ce l’aveva anche sulle mani e sui polpacci. Aveva una gonna fatta di tulle rosa e delle scarpette del medesimo colore a forma di zoccoli****… Che cosa adorabile!

Avrebbe assolutamente collezionato qualcosa per lei, magari con un abito coordinato per Nymphe.

“È mia sorella” gli sussurrò Sebastian all’orecchio.

“È carinissima!” in effetti erano davvero simili…

Chrystal e Storm erano davvero… Diverse.

Storm aveva i capelli lunghi e bianchi, anche lei aveva la frangetta ma lasciava intravedere i suoi magnetici occhi blu mentre Chrystal ce li aveva blu. Gli hanno raccontato che sono nate così, il che gli è sembrato piuttosto strano ma a quanto pare in questo mondo è solo molto raro, non impossibile. Un bambino nasce così solo ogni dieci anni, durante la luna piena dell’ultima settimana di dicembre.

Valerie e Xavière erano francesi e venivano da un altro branco. Avevano deciso di venire a vivere in Ohio per gli studi (andavano alla Dalton) e hanno preferito unirsi al branco locale al invece che rimanere da soli. Come aspetto erano i classici francesi, anche come si vestivano… erano praticamente dei clicchè viventi, ma chi era lui per giudicare?

Accanto a loro c’era… Sebastian?

Fece scattare la testa dalla persona che aveva davanti a quella che aveva di fianco. Erano due gocce d’acqua… L’unica differenza era che Sebastian gli sembrava risplendere al contrario dell’altro che nonostante fosse molto bello gli sembrava una persona normale.

“Ecco, lui invece è Grant, il mio gemello. Stai attento, è uno stronzo (oltre ad essere davvero brutto)” gli disse Sebastian facendo un occhiolino al fratello.

Quando il turno passò ai prossimi sputò il the che gli avevano appena dato, prima di far cadere direttamente tutto il bicchiere, quest’ultimo compreso… Meno male che era di plastica.

Davanti a lui c’erano Noah, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam e Jesse che lo guardavano in attesa.

“Ma che cazz…?”

“Sorpresa…” disse Santana sorridendo leggermente.

“Che ci fate qui?!” fu la prima cosa che gli venne da chiedere ma poi gli si illuminò la lampadina “Anche voi siete… Come me?”

“Si! Anche noi siamo dei cani lunari!” rispose Brittany con la sua solita aria spaesata, come se fosse avesse davvero la testa tra nuvole.

“Ok- Io- Ma cosa…? E non vi eravate mai accorti che io ero… _così?_ ” domandò ancora sotto shock.

“Mhhh, direi di no” rispose Quinn.

“Io- Cosa?!” chiese ancora, prima di aggiungere “…Devo andare”

E dicendo così corse via.

\------------------------------------

 

* Leigh:

<https://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121112011212/mycandylove/images/3/3e/Leigh_Emotion_1.png>

 

** Alysha:

<https://rossainstabile.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/20140203-201639.jpg>

 

***Marion:

<http://img.costumecraze.com/images/vendors/rubies/886609-Rainbow-Unicorn-Girls-Costume-large.jpg>

 

Note D’ A u t o r e :

 

Scusate il ritardo… Ancora… E so che questo capitolo è noioso ma questa cosa andava fatta… Onestamente non l’ho finito prima perché mi annoiavo da sola a scriverlo e perché faccio schifo nelle descrizioni…

PS. Chi mi da il nome perfetto per una mia ff o mi aiuta a migliorare la trama riceve in premio uno spoiler, una risposta ad una domanda qualsiasi o qualunque cosa che si possa fare via messaggio. Ovviamente posso scegliere di non rispondere in caso la domanda sia troppo sconveniente, ma ci proverò e sarò onesta ;)

PPS. Ho cambiato questo passaggio nel primo capitolo (non il prologo) in caso decida di mettere dei branchi con un solo Alpha:

_ “Sono i ruoli all’interno del branco, penso tu sappia cos’è il maschio Alpha, in caso non lo sapessi è in maschio dominante, sono molto impulsivi e possessivi. In genere nei branchi dei lupi ce n’è solo uno ma in quelli dei lupi mannari di solito ce ne sono vari e ogni volta che il capo muore si sceglie per averne un altro, con qualche eccezione.  _

_ Ovviamente se poi si scopre che la persona al comando non è adatta si fa una riunione, si analizzano i fatti e se ci sono validi motivi per dimetterla se ne sceglie un altro, sempre tramite votazione” rispose provando a spiegare il più chiaramente possibile in modo che Kurt potesse capire bene, era molto importate dopotutto. _


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 4

 

Sospirando Kurt si buttò sul letto.

“Non ci posso credere… Mi sento quasi come se mi avessero mentito per tutto questo tempo, anche se so non è così. Dopotutto non è che potevano andare in giro a dire a tutti il loro segreto ma… Secondo te si sono offesi?” chiese tutto d’un fiato a Sebastian, il quale ovviamente l’aveva seguito.

“Nah, ma ti pare? Sono sicuro che se lo aspettavano, o al massimo capiranno… Beh, in ogni caso puoi andarci a parlare dopo, no?” propose sedendosi accanto a lui.

“E cosa gli dico? Io- io non so cosa fare, è tutto così confuso… E poi Puck, Quinn e Satana, tra tutti… Non potevano essere Mercedes o Finn? E io dovrei rimanere qui per così tanto tempo con _loro_? Posso provarci ma non so se la faccio…”

“Perché? Non siete amici? Pensavo andaste tutti al Glee club” domandò il più alto confuso.

“Si… Beh, più o meno. Lui è anche un giocatore di football e loro delle cheerleader” spiegò “Quelli della seconda categoria si divertono semplicemente ad umiliare e rendere la vita un inferno a quelli alla base della piramide sociale, tipo me e gli altri del glee club.

Mentre gli altri preferiscono andarci più pesante, tipo quando si divertono a buttarmi in un cassonetto o a tirarmi una granita in faccia, per non contare tutte le volte che ho dovuto coprire dei lividi e dei tagli per evitare che mio padre li vedesse e gli venisse un altro infarto!” si sfogò, prendendo un cuscino e strappandolo in due dal nervoso e dalla rabbia.

“Shhh, calmati tigre” disse accarezzandogli il braccio, e poi ripensò alle sue parole e capì davvero quello che gli stava dicendo “Lividi? Tagli?! Quegli idioti hanno osato ferirti? Ora se la vedranno con me!” detto questo si alzò e andò verso la porta, sembrava pronto ad uccidere.

“Fermo!” disse lanciandosi davanti alla porta “Sto bene… Davvero” lo prese per mano e con molta fatica lo ricondusse nel letto, placando la sua ira meglio che poteva “Che ne dici se per ora iniziamo l’allenamento? Tanto non è che abbiamo tanto di meglio da fare” Sebastian annuì.

“Ok… Con cosa iniziamo?” chiese a questo punto.

“Io direi con una semplice gara di sguardi, non è molto complicato ma aiuta”

Riluttante il più piccolo si sistemò davanti a lui e lo fissò dritto negli occhi, iniziando a sentire dopo poco tempo un po’ di disagio mentre Sebastian si concentrò e lasciò fuoriuscire un po’ del ‘potere’ che sapeva influiva sugli Omega.

Nessuno ha mai capito bene come funziona ma quando un Alpha si concentra riesce a rilasciare attraverso la voce o uno sguardo una specie di potere che spinge gli omega a fare quello che vuole la persona in questione. Non è che vengono obbligati, semplicemente sentono il forte bisogno di sottomettersi e compiacere il loro Alpha, infatti ha effetto soprattutto con le coppie legate.

Più il tempo scorreva più Kurt si sentiva a disagio e più Sebastian rafforzava il suo sguardo. Dopo una ventina minuti il controtenore si allungò in avanti e abbracciò il compagno, nascondendo il viso nel suo petto.

“Ghaaa! È una delle cose più fastidiose che io abbia mai fatto!” esclamò strofinandosi gli occhi.

“Lo so, con il tempo diventerà più facile… Comunque come prima volta sei andato benissimo, di solito gli altri durano solo cinque minuti” lo confortò baciandolo.

“Ok… Quindi anche Karofsky è un Alpha?”

“Chi?”

“David Karofsky, viene alla mia scuola. Ogni volta che mi fissa mi sento incredibilmente a disagio” Sebastian si staccò da lui per guardarlo di nuovo negli occhi, diventando immediatamente serio.

“Non lo so, ma non voglio che ti avvicini a lui, ok? Se lo vedi allontanati in fretta” ordinò, confondendo Kurt che però annuì.

“Questa cosa mi ha fatto venire sonno… È normale?” Domandò dopo qualche minuto, infilandosi sotto le coperte.

“Non lo so, ma se sei stanco dovresti dormire” si mise sotto con lui e lo strinse al petto, facendogli da cuscino mentre si addormentava.

 

****

Sebastian ad un certo punto si doveva essere addormentato perché quando si svegliò Kurt non era più accanto a lui.

Lo aspettò un po’ prima di andare a controllare in bagno per vedere se andava tutto bene, ma non era neanche lì.

“Ma dove sei andato a finire?” sussurrò tra sé e sé, uscendo dalla camera per andarlo a cercare, dopotutto quello che succedeva a Kurt era responsabilità sua.

“Hey, avete visto Kurt?” domandò a Wolf e Alysha ma questi negarono e gli chiesero se avesse bisogno di una mano.

“No, non vi preoccupate. Probabilmente è solo andato a visitare la casa…” rispose, evitando di far capire agli altri la sua inquietudine.

Purtroppo più andava avanti più si preoccupava. Girò tutte le stanze della villa due volte ciascuna, stanza dopo stanza, e trovandole vuote ogni volta la sua angoscia saliva.

Quando gli venne in mente che magari il lupo di Kurt aveva iniziato a sentire nostalgia di casa e del suo vecchio ‘branco’ andò nel panico. Usci dalla porta e si trasformò, correndo per un po’ a caso prima di mettere il muso nella neve per provare a captare l’odore del compagno.

La cosa brutta della neve è che come con l’acqua le tracce si cancellano subito quindi dopo vari tentativi decise di provare ad annusare gli alberi. Si addentrò sempre di più nella foresta, girando a casaccio ma non riusciva proprio a trovare uno straccio di pista da seguire.

Continuò a correre alla cieca ma continuava a non trovare niente e il panico cresceva sempre di più in lui, era come una sensazione che nasceva nella pancia e si espandeva, avvolgendogli il cuore e riempiendolo completamente, dalla testa alla punta dei piedi.

Trovare Kurt.

Kurt in pericolo. 

_ Ho Bisogno di _ _Kurt_. 

Kurt. Compagno. Pericolo. Compagno. _Mio._

_ Dove sei? _

Questi erano gli unici pensieri che aveva in testa, ormai non pensava neanche più razionalmente, vagava solamente alla ricerca di qualunque segno del controtenore che potesse guidarlo da lui.

Iniziò ad ululare, disperato, sperando di ricevere una qualsiasi risposta che gli dicesse che il suo compagno stava bene ed era al sicuro.

E fortunatamente fu così, un altro lupo gli stava rispondendo.

Doveva essere vicino.

Senza accorgersi di tornare indietro, tornò vicino alla casa, trovando finalmente una traccia dell’odore del _suo_ Kurt. Fece il giro dell’edificio per poi accorgersi che la traccia proveniva dall’interno.

Ma- se Kurt era dentro… come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima?

Seguendo il suo olfatto ripercorse il tragitto fatto per poi tornare al punto di partenza: camera sua.

Come prima sembrava vuota ma in questa stanza l’odore del più piccolo era più forte che mai, quindi _doveva_ essere qui.

Sempre con il muso per terra arrivò fino al letto… 

Ululò debolmente e una palla di pelo spuntò fuori  da sotto di esso, fiondandosi su di lui.

Era sotto al letto! Come aveva potuto non pensarci prima?

Affondò la testa nel collo dell’altro e mordicchio giocosamente i peli dell’altro.

Aspetta un attimo-… I peli?

Kurt era tornato ad essere un lupo ma non aveva senso, era impossibile

 La luna piena era appena passata e lui non aveva assolutamente un controllo del suo corpo tale da controllare una cosa del genere, quindi non avrebbe dovuto essere in quella forma, ma invece eccolo lì…

Non era normale.

Va beh, ci avrebbe pensato dopo, ora aveva Kurt tra le sue braccia quindi tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Si raggomitolò intorno a Kurt, come se volesse racchiuderlo e tenerlo al sicuro per sempre, ed effettivamente era così.

Il controtenore, dal canto suo, era felice di essere ritornato con Sebastian anche se non aveva ancora capito perché se ne era andato.

Prima che Bas corresse via si era messo a giocare con una pallina (anche se non sapeva perché), questa gli era caduta sotto il letto e lui era andata a prenderla, poi, dopo qualche minuto che aveva trascorso continuando a giocare lì sotto, l’Alpha si era alzato ed era schizzato fuori.

Ovviamente lui era rimasto immobile e al riparo ad aspettarlo, non se la sentiva ancora ad andare in giro senza di lui.

In ogni caso non gli interessava, ora era tra le braccia di Sebastian quindi sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Kurt stava raggomitolato come un gatto mentre Sebastian teneva la testa sopra il suo collo e tra i due c’era una tale differenza di grandezza che riusciva a circondarlo completamente, senza non lasciare neanche un fianco scoperto.

Rimasero così per un bel po’ di tempo ma ad un certo punto Sebastian dovette ritrasformarsi per andare in bagno e a quel punto tutto ciò che stava succedendo lo colpì in pieno.

C’era qualcosa che non andava con Kurt… 

I lupi non riescono a fare pensieri molto complessi quindi quando succede qualcosa di importante ma non fondamentale uno se ne accorge solo quando ritorna umano, come in questo caso.

“Kurt… Riesci a tornare come prima? Basta che ti concentri molto”

Il lupo rimase lì a fissarlo e a scodinzolare.

“Dai, concentrati…” porse una mano per incoraggiarlo e l’altro tirò fuori la lingua e gliela leccò, facendolo sospirare.

“Andiamo piccolo, ti porto dal medico/veterinario…” prese un guinzaglio e un collare e glieli mostrò “Dobbiamo andare in città, quindi devi indossare questi, sai, per le apparenze” spiegò prima di metterglieli.

Kurt era un piccolo lupo delle dimensioni di un cane di media taglia, aveva il pelo morbidissimo e principalmente grigio chiaro, ad eccezione del muso, della pancia e di una zampa che invece erano bianche. Gli occhi erano dello stesso azzurro ghiaccio che aveva normalmente.

Invece Sebastian era un enorme lupo dal folto pelo nero, un po’ più grande di un alano ma decisamente più robusto. Gli occhi, come per l’omega, erano gli stessi che aveva quando era umano.

Sebastian sollevò Kurt di peso e lo portò in macchina,stando attento ad evitare gli altri: avrebbero continuato a fare troppe domande e gli avrebbero fatto perdere tempo.

Sistemò Kurt sul sedile anteriore in modo da poterlo tenere sempre d’occhio e poi partì.

\------------------------------------

 

Note D’ A u t o r e :

Ciao a tutti, ho pensato che magari avreste preferito capitoli più corti ma più frequenti quindi… Eccolo qui! C:

Praticamente questo è lungo solo cinque pagine e l’ho scritto tutto ieri ma ci tenevo a pubblicarlo subito ^.^

Note D’Autore:

Fatemi sapere se vi piace  J anche perché devo ammettere di essere rimasta un po’ delusa dal capitolo precedente dato che avevo solo una recensione, ma forse me lo merito…  L comunque ora sono a dieci, yeeeeeeah!

E vi supplico, aiutatemi a trovare un nome decente per le mie storie, VI PREEEGO *Occhioni dolci tipo gatto degli stivali o Darren Criss*

Alla prossima C:

 

Quindi-… Divertitevi :D

Sappiate che vi amo :* <3

Sebastian Smythe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao! Questa è la mia seconda ff e la caricherò insieme a "New Life", un altra kurtbastian che sto scrivendo. Come ho detto nella trama la lascierò un mese e poi la toglierò per continuarla, ma forse la lascio e vedo come va, deciderò poi.  
> Tutte le critiche sono ben accette, ma anche i complimenti non mi dispiacciono XD qualcunque cosa pensiate ditemela, mi interessa davvero e spero mi aiuti a migliorare (nonostante sia già perfetto così ;) )
> 
> Ps. Kurt, amore, se vedi trovi questo profilo non ammazzarmi, so che odi quando scrivo ff su di noi ma non dormirò sul divano solo per questo, anche perchè se no ti mancherei troppo ;)  
> Ti amo Gayface  
> Sebastian


End file.
